


AobaHouHouHou

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Lemon, M/M, Misma dinámica de octubre, amo estas cosas aunque no sé qué poner, en alguno, idiotas siendo idiotas, muchos drabbles, quizas, relaciones homosensuales en lugares non santos, y algunos no tan drabbles, yo siendo un poco idiota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: 15 drabbles de Aoba Jousai porque ellos lo valen.Creo.1.- Kindaichi x Kunimi: Porno2.- Kyoutani x Yahaba: Soledad3.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Cama4.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Miedo a volar5.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Primera vez6.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Campamento7.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Hermanos8.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Vecino9.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: De balcón a balcón10.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Religión11.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Llamada equivocada12.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Dinero13.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Cita a ciegas14.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Tensión sexual15.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: El rey, su reina, la diva y el ogro





	1. Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Está bien, el título es la cosa más tonta del mundo, pero es un chiste local con St. Yukiona así que no hagan preguntas.
> 
> Regresando a la dinámica que tuvimos en octubre, volvemos con drabbles para diciembre. Aunque hay diferencias muy significativas. Primero que nada, son drabbles exclusivos de Aoba Jousai, aunque mayormente serán drabbles IwaOi y MatsuMaki. Otra diferencia es que yo elegí los temas esta vez, si dejaba que ella eligiera de nuevo tendríamos un drabble titulado "El aterrador caso del recibo de gasolina" y deos... no. Otra diferencia es que en los drabbles de octubre hacíamos el mismo tema con la misma pareja. Ahora sólo será la misma pareja y cada quien elegirá su tema al azar a ver si de casualidad damos en uno algún día. Otra cosa -sí, sí, hay más, esto será más largo que el drabble- es que anteriormente publicábamos los días impar, ahora serán los días par comenzando desde hoy. Creo que es todo...
> 
> Y pues eso, mis comienzos siempre son muy cortitos, lo siento, así voy agarrando el ritmo, aunque fui yo la que insistió en poner esta pareja y la que sigue *sigh*
> 
> El tema de este drabble es porno, jé.
> 
> Kindaichi x Kunimi: Que es algo normal entre amigos, alguien le dijo. No está muy seguro si se referían a eso.

Es algo normal entre amigos, le dijeron. Y realmente él no ve nada normal en lo que está sucediendo en ese momento. No es que se queje, para ser sinceros, pero la idea era muy simple como para torcerse de esa manera.

Un cuarto oscuro, un cojín en el regazo de cada participante -por aquello de mantener la decencia-, no hacer contacto físico, ni siquiera el más mínimo roce accidental, mucho menos contacto visual y un buen vídeo porno para poder hacerte una paja con tranquilidad.

La cuestión es, piensa Kunimi de forma distraída mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando no gemir patéticamente, _de nuevo_ , es que Kindaichi no tiene suficientes cojines... no tiene, para empezar. Y eso de " _pues no voltees a verme_ " no les funcionó muy bien cuando le interesaba más lo que hay entre las piernas de su compañero que lo que sale medio censurado en el vídeo que alguien les prestó -sospecha que Matsukawa-sempai, pero Kunimi no es un chico que vaya inculpando a todo el mundo, así que realmente no importa-.

Y volviendo a lo importante, él siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo y no muy interesado en las grandes tetas que rebotan con cada estocada que recibe de ese miembro no tan bien proporcionado como el de su compañero. Imagina que los _close up_ hacen maravillas al momento de mostrar dimensiones, pero Kunimi no sólo tiene el suyo propio en la vida real, sino el de Kindaichi quien, de forma tímida se acariciaba, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos y, _santa mierda_ , se le puso tan dura de sólo verle y cree que si comienza a tocarse de verdad se correría rápido y duro, lloriqueando del puro placer que le daba la visión de su compañero.

Entonces Kindaichi volteó a verlo, y fue como si algún interruptor dentro de sus cabezas hiciera corto circuito porque de pronto era los labios de Kunimi siendo violados por los ajenos, las manos grandes, fuerte y un poco callosa de Kindaichi sustituyendo la suya y moviéndose de arriba abajo tan fuerte y tan duro que Kunimi tuvo que pensar en cosas feas - _como Kageyama y su cara de odio, la derrota de Aoba Jousai, Kyoutani poniendo cara de perro sarnoso cuando no cumplen sus caprichos_ \- para no correrse con fuerza porque necesitaba más de eso. Más de esa mano fuerte tocándole con desesperación, más de su propia mano en el miembro duro, húmedo y caliente que resbalaba entre sus dedos.

En serio, no sabe cómo fue que pasaron del punto A al punto C sin un punto B entre medio. La película olvidada en la pantalla, con los gemidos fingidos, agudos y molestos que al principio no le lograban excitar totalmente olvidados porque Kunimi sabe que nunca se ha sentido tan caliente como en ese momento. Con la lengua de Kindaichi recorriendo cada parte de su boca, hundiéndose lo más profundo que puede, saboreando su lengua, su paladar, chupando sus labios, mordiendo un poco y murmurando cosas que no termina de entender. Algo como todo el tiempo que ha deseado _eso_ , o las cosas que, _mierda santa joderjoderjoder_ , quiere hacerle ahí, ahora, y todo el tiempo y Kunimi se corre tan fuerte entre sus dedos, presionando la erección entre sus manos con más fuerza hasta sentir un líquido viscoso y pringoso escurrir entre sus dedos.

Se quedan tendidos un rato más sobre el suelo, respirando con dificultad y besándose lánguidos de tanto en tanto antes de sentir sus cuerpos enfriarse y el sentido común volver de a poco.

Los créditos de la película están a punto de finalizar y Kunimi se sorprende pensando en la cantidad de gente que se necesita para filmar una película porno.


	2. Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.- Kyoutani x Yahaba: Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo importante, pero cuando sus labios colisionaron furiosos, todas sus ideas se tornaron en, mieeeeeerda, sus labios se sienten genial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, segundo día de publicar. Algo de estos dos porque tenía la espinita. Aunque Maribel no entiende muy bien el concepto de drabble cuando esto por poco se le va a las 3mil palabras. Pero bueno, estos bebus me lo pedían.
> 
> El tema era “soledad” pero a estas alturas del partido ustedes deberían saber que no uso muy bien los temas que me tocan y sólo menciono la palabra en algún momento y fuera de contexto sólo para cumplir. Ñahahahaha.
> 
> Y bueno, una vez terminado con los bebés de Seijou toca los padres IwaOi y los tíos MatsuMaki. Ooooh seeeh.
> 
> Nada es mío btw, sólo el ocio, las malas ideas y el sueño. Si ven que está muy wtf? Comento que lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana porque a mí me fluyen mejor los dedos por las madrugadas. Eso no aplica para mis ideas, esas siguen siendo basura a cualquier hora.

**1**

 

Si hay algo de lo que es plenamente consiente Yahaba, es la opinión que las personas tienen de él. Sabe que no resalta demasiado, que no es precisamente el protagonista de la película ni el afortunado que encontrará el talismán para salvar al mundo. Es más bien el personaje B que muere a mitad de la película. Y ni siquiera de forma dramática que ayude a avanzar la trama. Sólo se muere porque nadie sabe muy bien cómo seguir desarrollando su personaje.

Y eso está bien, sinceramente, tampoco es que le guste llamar tanto la atención, que es la otra impresión que suele dar. Como es un personaje intranscendente, entonces todos creen que le gusta llamar la atención porque _¿hola?_ Aquí sigue Yahaba.

La verdad es totalmente distinta. De ser posible, no sería el protagonista, pero sí sería el que muere por hacer algo increíble y al que tendrían que hacerle un funeral en honor por su valentía, porque _no_ , admite que nunca será un protagonista, pero tampoco es alguien que deje que lo pisoteen, ni se queda callado aceptando cada cosa de forma sumisa.

Kyoutani fue muy consciente de eso cuando nadie era capaz de ponerle un freno y decirle sus verdades durante el partido contra Karasuno y de pronto tiene a un muy cabreado Yahaba abofeteándole con la verdad, sin miedo, con esa mirada decidida de _"te patearé el trasero así sea lo último que haga si la cagas"._

Yahaba ha aprendido a lidiar con todo eso porque tampoco es que pueda hacer algo contra los prejuicios de la gente. Lleva su día a día sin mucha dificultad. Pero se ha sorprendido al darse cuenta lo mucho que le molesta cuando la gente juzga a Kyoutani antes de conocerle. La mayoría cree que sólo es un chico de mal temperamento que terminará golpeando a alguien en cualquier momento porque así de salvaje es su naturaleza. Creen que disfruta de la soledad más que nadie y que le es imposible jugar en equipo porque es más bien un lobo solitario con algo de perro rabioso.

Y no hay mayor error que ese. Porque sí, Kyoutani tiene un mal temperamento, detesta acatar órdenes si cree que eres un imbécil y a veces tener una conversación es la situación más incómoda porque es más bien un monologo por parte de Yahaba. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas aparte de eso. Kyoutani es capaz de responder a una orden bien ejecutada y con sentido, es capaz de amoldarse al ritmo de los otros cuando entiende que su ritmo es muy acelerado, aunque también agradece que de vez en cuando alguien intente ponerse a su ritmo. Es un chico que, por más serio que esté la mayor parte del tiempo, le gusta sentir que es parte de algo y que no tiene que hacer las cosas el solo. A fin de cuentas el voleibol es un deporte de equipo. Nadie sería capaz de ganar por su propia cuenta y Kyoutani lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sabe el esfuerzo que pone cada uno en Aoba Jousai para que todo salga a la perfección y cada uno cumpla su papel.

Yahaba sabe todo eso y mucho más. La forma en que muerde de forma distraída sus labios al estar tan concentrado en la pelota. La mirada de frustración cuando no logra responder correctamente a la colocación del armador. Las horas que pasa entrenando y practicando porque, aunque no lo parece y muchos se puedan sorprender, Kyoutani ama el voleibol como pocos jugadores lo hacen. Y le molesta en el alma que nadie se tome cinco minutos para notarlo también y darle alguna palabra de aliento.

La primera vez que él lo hace, la mayoría de sus compañeros está aterrado.

—Fue una jugada impresionante —dice Yahaba sin malicia y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Ignora que la mayoría de sus compañeros ha jadeado de susto y le miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Menos los que saben que ya tuvieron un fuerte encuentro, quienes sólo ven con genuina curiosidad el intercambio de palabras. Kentarou parece sorprendido y algo shockeado porque se dirija directamente a él. Nadie lo hace demasiado, al parecer. Yahaba debe reprimir la mueca de dolor al ver que sus palabras son ignoradas y su compañero se aleja lentamente sin darle una respuesta.

Pero no es alguien que se rinda con facilidad, así que comienza a ser una rutina al finalizar los entrenamientos que se acerque a Kyoutani y diga algo sólo para recordarle que su esfuerzo vale la pena, aunque Yahaba cree que su propio esfuerzo es inútil.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy —la sonrisa es menos segura que la primera vez, algo tambaleante pero está ahí para hacer sentir mejor a Kyoutani, no ha Yahaba.

Y sigue doliendo igual que la primera vez que Kyoutani sólo se aleje sin decir nada, con una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro y esa perpetua sensación de que los comentarios no son para él y que al parecer Yahaba está mal de la cabeza al dirigirse directamente a su persona.

Realmente quiere seguir intentándolo, piensa todos los días Yahaba, quiere hacer algo por Kyoutani pero también se pregunta si no estará siendo una molestia.

Su rutina se prolonga más allá de un par de semanas donde las muecas de Kentarou van poco a poco volviéndose más incómodas. Todos en el equipo se han acostumbrado al intercambio de palabras y parecen ignorar la situación.

Pero quizás el punto de quiebre en Yahaba llega cuando escuchó a Iwaizumi exclamar con entusiasmo.

—¡Hombre, eso fue genial! —Y le da una palmada amistosa a Kyoutani en el hombro junto a su sonrisa deslumbrante después de hacer exactamente lo que Oikawa esperaba y nadie tenía fe que lograra. El capitán luce complacido como pocas veces al ver que su engranaje encaja a la perfección y asiente sin decir nada, pues Iwaizumi ha dicho lo necesario.

Es una sensación dolorosa, punzante y quema y aún no sabe porqué le dan ganas de echarse a llorar si era eso lo que quería, que los demás reconozcan el esfuerzo que hace Kyoutani todos los días. Pero a pesar que él dice esas mismas palabras a diario, nunca le ha dado ese amago de sonrisa, ni ese tímido asentimiento, ni siquiera ese “gracias” que parece el gruñido de un animal. Pero un animal feliz y animado como pocos.

Yahaba se rompe un poco y piensa que, quizás, no es él la persona adecuada para intentar alentar a Kyoutani. ¿Qué le puede ofrecer a parte de un montón de palabras vacías siendo tan insignificante?

Nadie lo nota, o quizás sí pero nadie le toma importancia, pero Yahaba no vuelve a intentar animar a su compañero. Con lo que ha dicho Iwaizumi una sola vez basta para que todos al menos volteen a ver al nuevo futuro as de Aoba Jousai y reconozcan su esfuerzo.

Y aunque pensó que eso era lo que realmente quería, muy en el fondo se pregunta si realmente no quería ser él quien fuera reconocido por Kyoutani.

 

**2**

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente. Yahaba sigue su rutina diaria y a veces se queda un poco más practicando sus saques. Aprecia el silencio y la soledad pero a veces le gustaría tener alguien con quien practicar. Había planeado decirle a Kindaichi al respecto, pero la idea la descartó rápidamente desde que éste andaba con una nube rosada alrededor pululando con Kunimi como recién casados aunque ellos creyeran que nadie lo había notado. Le sorprendía más el no estar sorprendido por la situación así que evitaba pensar en ello.

No había vuelto a hablar con Kyoutani porque en realidad ellos dos nunca tenían nada de que charlar. Era un poco triste el pensamiento y parte de su entrenamiento adicional era buscar cómo sacar toda esa frustración de su cuerpo y su mente.

Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su siguiente saque viendo si de esa forma era posible. La caída iba en cámara lenta y casi pudo imaginar el pitido que marcaba que sería fuera. Al menos sentía que había desquitado un poco de la bronca acumulada, pero eso en su pecho seguía retorciéndose feroz y doloroso.

Como una ráfaga –y casi provocando que su corazón se detuviera del susto- Kyoutani se lanzó hacía el balón y lo recibió de forma perfecta a pesar de ser un claro _out_ , haber llegado de improvisto y mandarlo directo a donde el armador debería encontrarse.

—Hombre, de libero también nos servirías —masculló sin ánimos, con una voz tan baja que ni el eco del lugar la proyectó.

El silencio que se sumió entre ellos después de que el balón dejó de botar fue algo pesado. Fuera estaba completamente oscuro y Yahaba imaginó que era momento de ir a casa después de limpiar todo.

Nuevamente casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando Kyoutani se materializó de un momento a otro junto a él, con esa mirada de perro enojado fija justo en su persona.

—Pensé que… hum… ya se habían ido todos a casa —intentó romper el silencio, y la incómoda cercanía, mientras comenzaba a recoger todo.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y ningún intento por ayudarle a limpiar. Tampoco es que hubiera usado muchos balones para practicar. Se concentró en eso, imaginando que Kentarou se iría de un momento a otro sino tenía nada más que hacer o decir.

—Santísima mierda —exclamó de forma ahogada cuando al levantar el último balón e irlo a depositar en la cesta, Kyoutani estaba del otro lado, viéndole de nuevo fijamente, más cabreado que antes a su parecer—. Te voy a comprar un puto cascabel, lo juro. Me va a dar un infarto si seguimos encontrándonos así —la broma era más que nada para aligerar el ambiente e intentar convencer a su corazón de no salir disparado de su pecho.

—El balón iba fuera —comentó de pronto Kentarou, sorprendiendo a su compañero—, pero creo que hice una buena recepción.

El movimiento de incredulidad de su ceja fue inevitable. Kyoutani nunca había sido presuntuoso con sus habilidades. Él era más de chasquear la lengua y gruñir, hiciera bien o mal las cosas.

—Hum… sí, claro que lo fue. Hubiera llegado bien al armador de ser un partido.

Y esa no parecía ser la respuesta correcta si obtenía como respuesta un ceño fruncido y un gruñido amenazante.

Yahaba se sorprendió pensando en si Kentarou tenía todas su vacunas en regla. Lo cual es posible que sea el motivo por el cual bajó la guardia y de pronto su cuerpo se vio estrellado contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, con un muy, _muy_ cabreado Kyoutani impidiéndole el paso.

—Ya no has… dicho nada sobre mis jugadas. Los últimos días simplemente no has dicho nada —masculló apresando más el cuerpo de Yahaba contra la pared, presionando sobre sus hombros con frustración. Como si le costara decir eso en voz alta.

—No pensé que te importara —fue la respuesta que pudo darle, porque era lo que se venía repitiendo una y otra vez desde la vez que le vio con Iwaizumi—. Iwaizumi-senpai reconoce también tu esfuerzo y… bueno, gracias a él los demás lo han notado y…

—¡No! —Le interrumpe, haciéndole saltar del susto en su lugar por el grito—. Ellos prestaron más atención porque eras tú quien se los hiciste ver y de pronto… de pronto tú dejaste de prestar atención… tú…

Yahaba podría jurar que esta vez _de verdad_ gruñó al enterrar su rostro contra uno de sus hombros y maldecir, mascullar y quién sabe qué tanto más contra el mundo sin dejarle escuchar bien o poder darle una respuesta.

—…y no sabía cómo responder… y tú siempre… _joder_ , siempre… todos los días… y el silencio… sin miradas… es solitario —farfulló sin sentido contra su hombro, removiéndose con coraje y de golpe levantando el rostro, mirándole directamente al decir lo último—. Me gusta que tú me mires —dijo ya más tranquilo, con una voz suave que nunca pensó en llegar a escuchar.

Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo importante, en lo que esas palabras significaban, en una respuesta, en todos los demás que le estaban viendo ahora ¿y qué más daba si Yahaba ya no lo hacía? Pero su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, cosas como, _¿siempre ha sido tan salvajemente guapo? ¿Por qué se muerde tanto los labios? ¿Dios, cómo se sentirá su lengua contra la mía? Sus manos son grandes y fuertes, el calor de su cuerpo me provocará combustión espontanea, joder, es invierno ¿por qué hace calor?_

Entonces, cuando menos lo espero, todas sus ideas se tornaron en, _mieeeeeerda, sus labios se sienten genial_.

Porque Kyoutani ahora era un amasijo salvaje presionando sus labios con la misma fuerza con la que presionaba su cuerpo contra el muro, sus dientes mordisqueaban con algo de saña los labios de Yahaba que de pronto se sentían resecos y deseosos de… _sí, eso, dios_ , su lengua jugueteado con sus labios y exigiendo permiso para entrar. Y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la nuca de Kyoutani y colisionar sus bocas por completo, ahogándose con esa lengua que salvaje quería conquistar cada rincón que alcanzaba, húmedo, muy húmedo. Y caliente. Ese cuerpo fibrosos restregándose contra el suyo, esas manos que se enterraban en sus caderas, las suyas propias aferradas y jugueteando un poco con el cabello corto de su nuca. Su lengua danzando en el calor avasallante que era el interior de la boca de Kyoutani. Todo el cuerpo de Kentarou quemaba contra el suyo y sabía que le faltaba poco para derretirse ahí mismo.

—No dejes de verme —ordenó, como no podía ser de otra forma con Kyoutani, mientras chupeteaba sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos y doloridos, tomando su lengua entre sus dientes y restregando la punta con la suya propia.

Antes de poder responder nuevamente era asaltado por esa lengua que se movía furiosa en su interior. Sabía que todo en Kyoutani era salvaje pero eso era simplemente increíble. Podría prometerle la luna en ese mismo momento si se lo pedía pero que no dejara de besarle. Que no alejara sus manos de su cintura, donde se habían colado bajo la camiseta y se enredaban con fuerza en su piel, posiblemente dejando marcas y no podría importarle menos.

Cuando el beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad y ahora eran sólo roces entre sus labios, acariciándose con lentitud, los ojos cerrados, los brazos de Yahaba completamente alrededor del cuello de Kyoutani, este masajeando sus caderas de arriba abajo, sus respiraciones mezclándose al negarse a alejar sus bocas, Yahaba pensó que era el momento ideal para hacer entrar un poco de sentido común en su cabeza y arreglar la situación.

—Joder, eres increíble —jadeó antes de volver a unir sus labios de forma furiosa. Aunque los tuviera hinchados y doloridos, aunque su entrepierna también comenzara a quemar con esa fricción.

Aunque eso no sea exactamente lo que se llamaría sentido común, siendo sinceros. Pero cuando Kyoutani le responde de forma tan entusiasta, gruñendo un “ _lo sé_ ” de forma casi animal antes de llevar sus manos a sus glúteos y obligarle a rodear su cintura con sus piernas, sabe que ha logrado mucho más que Iwaizumi y todos los demás del equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews, kudos, comida, amor?


	3. Cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Para ser la primera vez compartiendo la misma cama, Oikawa pensó que sería más... "movido".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, llegamos al tercer día. No estoy muy satisfecha con este porque teniendo en cuenta que el tema es "cama"... yo también tenía otras espectativas. Pero bueno, mi inspiración trabaja de formas misteriosas.
> 
> Me jode que no funcione AY, pero bueno.
> 
> No beteado porque estoy en el trabajo y mi jefe no quiso hacerlo (?)

Oikawa Tooru pensó que el día que tuviera que compartir cama con su amigo y compañero Iwaizumi Hajime, las cosas serían un poco más… movidas.

Los escenarios por su cabeza volaban en todas direcciones y posiciones que había tenido el cuidado de estudiar para poder llevar a la práctica, aunque en algunas se cuestionaba si su cuerpo podría llegar a ser tan flexible. Se entrenaba todos los días, tenía que poder, definitivamente. Imaginaba a un Hajime salvaje arrancando su ropa a mordiscos, arañando su cuerpo, dejando marcas de propiedad porque, obviamente, Tooru es propiedad de Hajime desde los cinco años, hay cicatrices que lo demuestran, así como Iwaizumi es de su completa propiedad.

Aunque puede que Iwa-chan no conozca este hecho… aún.

Sí, puede que sólo estén en un estúpido campamento con escases de camas y pues _“ustedes son amigos de la infancia ¿no? Deben estar acostumbrados”._ Y no, _carajo_ , no lo están porque resulta que en la casa de ambos siempre hay futones disponibles para que puedan dormir y eso en general es una mierda. Porque Oikawa ya tiene la boda planeada, hasta el cementerio donde los enterraran el uno junto al otro y parece que Iwaizumi lo único que quiere es graduarse y salir corriendo a la vida independiente y adulta sin pensar que no estarán en la misma universidad.

Qué mierda.

Así que está en esa incómoda cama, refunfuñando como niño pequeño porque no es justo que aparte de todo tenga que soportar a alguno del equipo roncando plácidamente. Mañana todos van a estar corriendo por todo el puto campamento hasta que Tooru se siente en paz de nuevo con el universo. Lo cual puede tomar todo el día.

—¿Estás despierto? —Pregunta Iwaizumi a su lado, acostado sobre su lado izquierdo y dándole la espalda a Oikawa.

—No —gruñe, porque tampoco está de humor para molestar a Iwa-chan, lo cual habla de la gravedad del asunto.

—Pareces irritado —intenta de nuevo Iwaizumi, consiente de los arranques que puede tener su capitán.

—No estoy irritado —dice, claramente irritado, girando el cuerpo que antes tenía boca arriba contemplando la oscuridad el techo con una aterradora concentración, y quedando sobre su lado derecho, dándole también la espalda a Hajime.

—¿Te molesta compartir cama conmigo? —Oikawa debería saber más que nadie que Hajime difícilmente se da por vencido con algo, así que continúa preguntando y presionando.

—¡Claro que no! —es casi un grito su respuesta, sentándose de golpe en la cama y mirando con irritación el bulto a su lado. Se tapa la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta que pudo despertar a sus compañeros.

—¿Entonces? —Iwaizumi se incorpora, quedando también sentado en la cama, volteando a ver a Tooru—. ¿Qué te pasa?

 _¡Me pasan muchas cosas!_ Quiere gritar. Quiere decirle lo difícil que es tenerle a su lado sin tener una vergonzosa erección. Quiere decirle que le duele su indiferencia y que intente dormir dándole la espalda. Quiere gritar y despertar a todos en esa habitación para que se vayan a la mierda en el bosque porque es la primera vez que comparten cama y no lo puede disfrutar sin que alguien note cosas raras. Sin que Iwaizumi considere raro que él disfrute mucho el que tengan que estar tan juntos.

Pasan tantas cosas y está tan frustrado que sólo le lanza una mirada molesta y vuelve a hacerse un ovillo en la cama, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con su manta y dándole la espalda a Iwaizumi, como este quería desde el inicio.

—Nada —vuelve a decir porque, _coño_ , él no es tan patético para avergonzarse de esa manera.

Iwaizumi no es idiota, por mucho que Oikawa le moleste siempre con eso. Si se trata de Tooru es bastante perceptivo, como si leyera un libro abierto sobre lo que siente, sobre lo que dice o quiere. Hajime sabe, no con certeza, pero se hace una idea, lo que Tooru quiere, y le da un poco de risa que pueda ser tan asertivo en todos los aspectos de su vida menos en los que él está implicado. Tener esa cama para ellos dos, juntos, sus cuerpos en roces continuos porque tampoco es que sea tan grande, aunque tenga que ignorar el estar rodeados por otros diez adolescentes es un lujo que han estado desperdiciando las últimas horas. Quizás hacerse el indiferente tuvo el efecto negativo, siempre pensó que Oikawa se impondría un poco más.

Con él nunca se puede dar nada por sentado.

—Qué tal… —dijo después de soltar un suspiro y volver a acomodarse en la cama. Comenzó a tironear de la manta con la que Tooru decidió convertirse en oruga, ya que era la única en la cama y se estaba congelando. En un pequeño hueco que logró hacer metió uno de sus pies, algo frío por el ambiente y entrando en contacto con la piel caliente de Oikawa, el cual soltó un gritito de indignación—. ¿Qué tal si me dejas entrar ahí contigo Kusokawa? Me estoy congelando.

Tooru se removió, intentando negarse, pero en fuerza era casi imposible vencer a Iwaizumi, quien forzando un poco logró colarse en el capullo de mantas y abrazarse a la espalda de Oikawa antes de cubrirlos a ambos, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de su armador y enterrar su rostro en el cuello que apetitosamente se mostraba frente a él, aspirando su olor.

El estremecimiento de Oikawa vibró por todo el cuerpo de Iwaizumi, quien contuvo el comentario sarcástico que tenía en la punta de la lengua y prefirió seguir con las cosas de forma tranquila. Podía imaginar el rostro caliente y rojo de Tooru como si lo tuviera justo en frente en ese momento, su respiración era agitada y a pesar de eso se detuvo unos segundos cuando Hajime logró colar una de sus manos entre su pijama, acariciando la piel de su vientre.

—¿Así es más tranquilo? —Y realmente era una pregunta simple, pero Oikawa sabía la malicia escondida entre el tono de voz tranquilo, el aliento cayendo sobre su clavícula y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

—Joder, noooo… —jadeó sin poder evitarlo porque la respuesta era un rotundo sí, a pesar de todo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato en el que Iwaizumi temió quedarse dormido. Podía simplemente hacerlo y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero no quería pasar otros diecisiete años de su vida en un tira y afloja interminable sólo porque Oikawa había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos no podían ir más lejos que esto.

—He estado viendo departamentos para cuando vaya a la universidad —dijo Hajime después de un largo rato en silencio.

Oh, tenía un chiste muy bueno en mente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Oikawa más duro que una piedra entre sus brazos, pero no se dejó amedrentar por eso. Era un tema que tenían que tocar sí o sí.

—Tiene buena ubicación, buen espacio y no muy caro…

—Bien por ti —masculló Oikawa desde su lugar, enterrando más el rostro entre la almohada, deseando poder mover sus brazos, los cuales estaban envueltos junto a su cuerpo en los brazos de Iwaizumi, poder tomar la almohada y golpear a Iwa-chan con ella hasta la muerte. Pero pensé que gruñir disconforme podría ayudar también.

—Queda cerca de la estación del tren, entre tu universidad y la mía. La renta podemos compartirla entre los dos. Deberíamos intentar buscar trabajo no muy lejos. Bueno, yo al menos que no tendré una beca. La cuestión es que sólo cabe una cama y…

Hajime tuvo que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para poder mantener su cuerpo dentro de la cama cuando Oikawa se volvió a incorporar de golpe, dándole un empujón y, pudo notar entre la oscuridad, mirándole con la expresión de incredulidad más graciosa del mundo.

 _No te rías, no te rías_. Se dijo para evitar quitarle la seriedad al momento.

—¿Qué dijiste Iwa-chan?

—Que sólo cabe una cama…

—¡Eso no! —replicó, esta vez sin importarle que alguien se despertara—. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

—Pensé que era obvio.

—¡¿En qué universo es obvio?! —Tomó a Iwaizumi de su pijama al decir eso, frustrado por la situación, lo cual es irónico ya que Hajime imaginó una reacción más alegre.

—Si no quieres puedo…

—¡Pero claro que quiero, maldita sea Iwa-chan!

—¡¿Entonces por qué me estás gritando?! —llegó finalmente al límite de su paciencia Iwaizumi, también tomando el pijama de Oikawa y juntando peligrosamente sus rostros.

—Nunca me dijiste nada, pensé que tú… que tú no querías… sólo hablabas de la universidad y de buscar un departamento y un trabajo y nunca me dijiste o pediste mi opinión.

_Oh…_

Puede que Iwaizumi lo olvidara, si era sincero.

¿Ups?

—Creí que era obvio —comentó un poco más calmado, soltando a Oikawa, pero sin alejarse demasiado—. Aparte, no quería que tú tomaras todas las decisiones porque seguramente lo harías a tu propia conveniencia. Busque algo práctico para los dos.

—Sólo cabe una cama —gruñó de nueva cuenta Oikawa, acomodándose en la cama, de frente a Iwaizumi, quien pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, metiendo la mano para poder acariciar su espalda.

—¿Para qué necesitamos otra? —fue la respuesta de Hajime.

Y a Tooru no se le ocurría para qué podían necesitar otra cama.

Pensó distraído, cuando sus labios colisionaron de forma tranquila y suave, en un beso que había tardado demasiado en llegar, que si en algún momento se peleaban y tuviera que patear a Iwa-chan fuera de la cama, siempre tendrían un sofá cómodo. Pero dudaba mucho poder dormir sin él en su cama de ahora en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?


	4. Miedo a volar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.- Matsun x Maki: A diez mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, pocas son las cosas que se pueden hacer para despejar la mente. Maki siempre tiene buenas ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy puntual como reloj Suizo.
> 
> No intenten esto en casa niños.
> 
> Btw, los personajes no son míos, por si las dudas. Sólo el malhumor y las malas ideas.

Matsukawa Issei se enorgullece de varias cosas de sí mismo. Su temperamento tranquilo, su forma de jugar voleibol de manera impecable, de mantenerse sereno aún en el peor de los escenarios, de no dejar que casi nadie conozca esa parte retorcida en su interior y otras tantas cosas que no se enlistan para no enaltecer su ego.

Pero, e ignorando el intento completamente inútil de su compañero por no romper en carcajadas, no sabe cómo es que está en medio de un vuelo internacional temblando como una hoja y rezando a toda deidad o demonio que pase por su mente.

—Los humanos fuimos creados para estar sobre la tierra —masculla entre dientes, moviendo desesperadamente las piernas para no intentar pensar en la tonelada de metal sobre la que está, ni en todas las posibilidades que hay de que eso salga completamente mal.

—Fue tu idea —replica Hanamaki a su lado, limpiando una lagrimilla imaginaria—. Te dije que podíamos ir a Hokkaido en automóvil y disfrutar el viaje. Tú te empeñaste en ir a Europa —vio que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, por lo cual puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su acompañante, en señal de apoyo—. El despegue es lo peor, intenta relajarte.

—Quería que esto fuera especial —volvió a mascullar Matsun entre dientes, poniendo su mano sobre la de Maki—. Son 10 años juntos.

Otra de las cosas que podían agregarse a la lista por las cuales Matsun -o Maki, según se vea- podía sentirse orgulloso, era ese lado tierno que no dejaba que nunca saliera a flote.

Hanamaki piensa en ello a menudo. La forma en que Issei se las arregla para tener pequeños detalles que le hacen enloquecer pero que vistos desde a fuera no son para nada lindos o románticos. Tiene la vaga sospecha que sus amigos los ven sólo como una pareja rara llena de fetiches que les gusta follar en la primera superficie semi plana con la que se llegan a topar. Y sí, no va a desmentir eso, por supuesto. Porque lo son. Pero el caso es que después de 10 años juntos, Matsukawa aún se las arregla para hacerle sonreír como estúpido y pensar que no desearía hacer el montón de estupideces que hacen con nadie más.

Así que ahí están, en medio de un vuelo internacional a sabrá Buda cuántos miles de pies sobre el nivel del mar, con las luces apagadas, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormidos, un desconocido del lado izquierdo de Maki, quien perdió en piedra, papel o tijera y debe ir en el asiento de en medio. Matsun con un ataque de pánico y aún seis horas para llegar a su destino.

Lo crean o no, Takahiro también es un muy buen novio.

—Issei —susurra en su oído, pegando sus labios a la oreja de su compañero, intentando que nadie en el avión escuche lo que está a punto de hacer—. ¿Sabes? —continúa hablando mientras su mano, antes de la rodilla de Matsun, serpentea hasta su entrepierna—. Había escuchado que muchas parejas tienen la fantasía de hacerlo en el baño de un avión —deja caer deliberadamente su aliento contra el cuello de Issei, lamiendo un poco.

—Ahí no cabe ni tu trasero —masculla Matsukawa, sin detener los avances de esa mano que de alguna forma liberan el botón de sus pantalones y lentamente baja el cierre hasta encontrar el miembro semi erecto que ahí se encuentra.

Y mucho terror a eso de volar en una tonelada de metal a miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar, pero Hanamaki se complace al ver que Issei nunca pierde el entusiasmo por sus manos.

—Sí, bueno, conozco algo que cabe mucho mejor en mi trasero —responde con un apretón a la polla de Issei, quien a duras pena retiene el jadeo de placer—. Pero no me refería a ir al baño, puedo darte una mano… o dos aquí mismo si prometes estar calladito.

Los movimientos de su mano comenzaron desde el primer momento que entró en contacto con el pene de Matsun, subiendo y bajando hasta lograr que estuviera por completo erecto. Su pulgar se movía distraídamente por la punta, tomando todo el líquido seminal que por ahí escapaba, esparciéndolo en su mano para ayudar con los movimientos.

—Sabes que no te hago promesas sino te las puedo cumplir —jadeó lo más bajo que pudo, mordiendo sus labios e intentando no soltar maldiciones porque, _mieeeeeeerda_ , Maki siempre había sabido cómo hacerle enloquecer y disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir un poco de paso.

—Bueno —respondió Maki de forma distraída, haciendo más presión en su agarre y volviendo el movimiento mucho más lento y tortuoso—. Si nos atrapan tendrás que compensarme cuando aterricemos.

Y como prueba de lo que deseaba, bajó su mano hasta encontrar los testículos de Matsun y darles un fuerte apretón que le hizo ver estrellas y morder su labio interior hasta sacarse sangre. Sin un minuto de tregua, la mano volvió al tronco de su miembro, Hanamaki usando sus dedos índice y medio para sujetar la punta de su polla y hacer movimientos circulares antes de volver a subir y bajar con fuertes apretones.

Issei logró liberar, a duras penas, su brazo izquierdo para poder rodear los hombros de Maki, tomarlo de su nuca y colisionar sus bocas en un fogoso beso que, aunque no se dieran cuenta, era más ruidoso que los jadeos de Matsun. El sonido húmedo de sus lenguas al chocar, el chupeteo de sus labios, el sabor metálico de la sangre, Maki rogando para que esa mierda de avión aterrizara y poder hacer algo mejor que una paja a su novio como si fueran adolescentes cachondos.

—En cuando esta mierda se detenga voy a follarte en los baños de aeropuerto —jadeó Issei cuando se separaron por unos segundos—. Cuando logremos llegar al hotel te voy a volver a follar contra todo lo que pueda hasta que no puedas moverte. Voy a hacer que me la chupes en cada lugar de interés si se da la oportunidad. Eso es algo que puedo cumplir sin problema.

—Issei —ronroneó Maki contra su hombro, tratando de esconder lo cachondo que esa promesa lo ponía y maldiciendo no poder tener una mejor posición para desahogarse él también. Ya era lo suficientemente arriesgado pajear a su novio en ese momento como para que los encontraran a los dos con las pollas fuera de los pantalones—. Se supone que venimos de vacaciones y descansar.

—Yo vengo a follarte —volvió a replicar Issei antes de besarle de nuevo con fuerza, con más urgencia, más lengua y más saliva. Hanamaki sabía que era señal de su próximo orgasmo y rogaba por que llegara pronto. Porque estaba a nada de bajarse los pantalones y comenzar a montarlo ahí mismo.

La lengua de Matsukawa se hundió con mucha más fuerza dentro de la boca de Hanamaki justo en el momento en que llego a su clímax con fuerza, como si intentara que Takahiro se ahogara en el mismo placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la palma de Hanamaki cubriendo la cabeza de su pene para no hacer un desastre. El cuerpo del moreno quedo laxo sobre el asiento, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y un repentino sueño que le nublaba la mente. Fue a penas consiente de cómo Maki sacó unos pañuelos para poder limpiarse un poco y limpiarle a él y después cerrar sus pantalones.

—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? —masculló Matsun antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, con una mueca complacida y olvidando que aún quedaba como cinco horas de vuelo.

Ignorando también la sonrisa de estúpido en cara de Maki, quien, ignorando su propia erección, si su vecino de asiento -o el avión en general- estaba despierto o no, quedó gratamente complacido. Sabía sin duda alguna que Matsun lo amaba y éste sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero no eran una pareja que lo externaran con palabras en ningún momento. Matsukawa le estaba diciendo a gritos que lo amaba al haber subido a un avión para ir a una ciudad que ni quería conocer sólo porque Takahiro siempre había querido ir.

Tenía que pensar una forma de recompensarlo en el avión de regreso a Japón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Kudos, comentarios, amor?


	5. Primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: No siempre la primera vez es la mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, bueno, ayer se supone que debía publicar este, pero por ciertas cuestiones no pude.
> 
> Más vale tarde que nunca.
> 
> El tema es Primera vez xP

**1**

Hay muchas cosas en la vida a las que Hanamaki no les encuentra lógica alguna. El combo raro de Karasuno, por ejemplo, el peinado de Kindaichi o su irremediable atracción por Matsukawa. Pero si hay que elegir algo para ponerlo en primer lugar de cosas que de verdad no entiende y a la que le urge una explicación, es porqué las cosas entre Oikawa e Iwaizumi nunca pueden funcionar de forma normal.

Uno cree que después de tener tu primera vez después de años de tensión sexual las cosas marcharían como la seda. No que se estarían ignorando todo el tiempo y dedicándose miradas cargadas de significado pero sin decirse nada. Todos en Aoba Jousai sentían que la tensión podría cortarse a rebanadas y servirse en un sándwich.

Hanamaki recuerda su primera vez con Matsukawa con especial cariño. Y medio Aoba también porque quizás no se contuvieron en un viaje de entrenamiento fuera de la prefectura y sí, todos duermen en la misma habitación pero hay cosas que se dan y no puedes posponerlas para después porque se pierde la magia.

En fin, Maki debe concentrarse más en el tema actual antes de tener una erección y arrastrar a Matsun hasta el armario de escobas. Otra vez. Puede escuchar a Oikawa sermonearlo en su cabeza y no es agradable.

La cuestión es que, cuando te vuelves novio de tu mejor amigo debes conseguir un reemplazo con el cual despotricar contra él y cederle el título de mejor amigo. Hanamaki tomó el honor con Oikawa y Matsun con Iwaizumi porque los dos son conscientes que no existen otras pobres almas en el mundo capaz de sobre llevar esa responsabilidad. Y si ellos no se ofrecían amablemente imagina a Oikawa corriendo hasta Karasuno para llorar sobre un aterrado Kageyama y a Iwaizumi gruñir –sí, _gruñir_ \- junto a Kyoutani porque parece ser que así esos dos se comprender mejor. Pero ese par parece que no han entendido muy bien el nuevo concepto en el que se encuentran Issei y Takahiro porque su mutismo se extiende con todos, sin soltar prenda de porqué después de follar por primera vez parece que se quieren matar más que antes. Maki tenía la vaga ilusión de que tendrían que ponerse horarios para monopolizar el cuarto de escobas y no que Oikawa custodiara cada tanto la puerta y les llamara inmorales.

Seis días después de toda aquella situación, tuvo que atacar de frente.

—Muy bien, ¿es eyaculador precoz o por qué parece que ahora sí se odian? —Quizás debió tener más tacto, preguntar poco a poco o no hacerlo casi a gritos en medio de la calle cuando iban camino a casa. Pero tiene varios días sin poder magrearse en condición con su novio y también le está pasando factura.

Y el cabronazo de Oikawa hace de oídos sordos a su pregunta porque sigue caminando, con el ceño fruncido, y sin volver a verle.

—¿O fue a ti a quien no se te paró? —sin reacción aún, Maki comenzaba a enojarse—. Ya sé, ¿Gruñó el nombre de alguien más mientras lo hacían? —Y quizás era cruel la pregunta, o verdadera, pero uno no puede ayudar si tiene que adivinar lo que sucede—. Lamento que entre ustedes las cosas…

—¡No fue eso! —respondió al fin Oikawa. Lucía bastante molesto y agitado.

—¿Entonces? Si no quieres que imagine lo peor, tendrás que decirme.

Con un sonrojo, Oikawa comenzó su historia.

**2**

—¿Te dijo que eras malo en el sexo? —Masculló Matsun, sentado en una banca del parque y con un muy sonrojado Iwaizumi a su lado—. ¿Te dijo que le dolió como el infierno y que eras malo en el sexo? —Agregó como si Hajime necesitara reproducir de nuevo esas palabras—. ¿Y tú le dijiste que encontrara a alguien más que soportara su temperamento para también soportar follarle? ¿Sabes cuántos hombres y mujeres quisieran…?

—¡Lo sé! —Interrumpió Iwaizumi conocedor, más de lo que le gustaría, de la cantidad de gente que Oikawa tenía a sus pies—. Estaba molesto…

—Hombre, te entiendo, no justifico tus palabras pero si Maki me hubiera dicho eso la primera vez que lo hicimos me hubiera ido a follar con alguien más de inmediato —pensó mejor sus palabras por un segundo—. O quizás no porque es normal que duela la primera vez. Estás metiendo tu pene en su trasero, eso ni siquiera se supone que sea normal, pero aquí estamos, la comunidad gay cada vez más grande. Algo bueno habrá que te la metan. Deberíamos probarlo…

—¿Te podrías concentrar en el tema? —gruño Hajime, más frustrado que antes.

—Sí, perdón, cuando pienso en Maki siempre divago, sólo pienso en como… —detuvo su camino de ideas antes la mirada aterradora en la cara de su compañero—. Como decía —carraspeó—, es normal que duela, podrás usar todo el bote de lubricante y dedearlo todo lo que quieras andes de meterla, pero de que duele, duele. Estoy seguro que no todo fue dolor o te habría pateado.

—No fue todo dolor, logró correrse y me dijo varias veces que lo hiciera más rápido. Aunque no sé si para que terminará ya o porque le gustara. La cuestión fue una vez pasada la emoción, todo lo que hacía era quejarse que le dolía y que era un bruto que no sabía hacerlo bien.

—Bueno, es Oikawa, quejarse es algo como su especialización. Quizás golpear así tu ego de macho fue el problema, era un momento íntimo donde al menos debieron hacer arrumacos o sea lo que hagan ustedes. Pídele perdón tú y seguro te deja follarlo de nuevo. Y entonces compra una botella de lubricante para su principesco trasero.

—Puede comportarse como una diva, pero Oikawa no es como una mujer…

—Escucha con atención Iwaizumi, te daré una lección de vida y sexo.

**3**

—¿Le dijiste que era malo follando? —Maki tomó como un sí muy avergonzado el patético movimiento de cabeza de su capitán, el cual tenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro en señal de vergüenza y arrepentimiento—. ¿Sabes que es normal que duela? —Otro asentimiento—. ¿Y también sabes que no fue tan terrible verdad? —Un asentimiento más—. Hombre, quizás esa fue la primera vez de Iwaizumi con una persona y tú destrozaste toda su confianza —Hanamaki ignoró totalmente el jadeo ahogado que provenía de ese par de manos, ahondando más en la herida porque era su deber como mejor amigo, decirle cuándo estaba siendo un completo pendejo—. No me sorprendería que no quisiera hacerlo contigo nunca más y que esté furioso, digo, a fin de cuentas se sintió bien después de un rato pero la reina no pudo soportar un poco de dolor después de terminar. Quizás Iwaizumi busque alguien con más experiencia. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo, para que no lastimen tu divino trasero.

—¡No me estás ayudando para nada!

—No se supone que te ayude, te estoy diciendo de forma sutil lo que pasará si no dejas ese comportamiento infantil. Deberías pedirle perdón. Era la primera vez de los dos juntos, se supone que sea desastroso y memorable, y un total fracaso porque ninguno había estado con un hombre, pero tampoco se trataba de hacer que fuera una experiencia traumática, ¿o lo fue?

—No…

—Exactamente, no. Pero ahora lo está siendo y si tú te sentiste como la mierda no me imagino cómo se habrá sentido Iwaizumi.

Oikawa volvió al refugio que eran sus manos, ahogando sus palabras y su mirada.

—Iwaizumi es de mente simple. Pídele perdón y dile que te comportaste como un idiota y volverá a ser todo tuyo. Tienes ese poder sobre él.

Oikawa no estaba muy seguro si seguía siendo así.

**4**

Aunque en realidad no fue necesario que le pidiera perdón. No al menos al principio. Ya que Iwaizumi llegó a casa de Tooru y sin pedir permiso –o decir algo- arrastró a Oikawa hasta su habitación y comenzó a besarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Lo cual era verdad. Una semana sin besarse, sin tocarse, ni siquiera una maldita paja juntos. Hajime nunca lo pensó pero admitiría crímenes de los que es inocente sólo para poder tocar a Tooru de nuevo, lo cual le hace sentir patético y vulnerable, pero está bien, sobre todo su Oikawa responde con la misma urgencia porque tiene el mismo tiempo aguantando todas su ganas.

Y hay algo muy diferente que la primera vez, ya que a pesar de la urgencia y las ganas, las cosas van más tranquilas. No es esa necesidad de meterla y decir que ya lo hicieron. Hay más caricias y besos. Más exploración por parte del contrario. Hajime está conociendo porciones de piel que no se había detenido a contemplar, acariciando cada tramo con devoción. Oikawa está admirando la contracción de los músculos de Iwaizumi, su fibroso cuerpo, su mirada brillante como si contemplara algo maravilloso y se siente estúpido y virginal y lo patearía si ese no fuera el trabajo de Iwaizumi o si este no tuviera dos dedos enterrados en su cuerpo, moviéndolos por todos lados y no puede creer que eso sea tan increíble.

La intrusión del miembro de Hajime no es dolorosa, es una corriente eléctrica placentera que le eriza cada vello del cuerpo, es un jadeo ahogado en los labios contrarios, es los dientes enterrados en su cuello y las sacudidas feroces de un mete y saca tan poderoso que le hace ver estrellas.

Es también el recuerdo de la primera vez, parecido pero a la vez más intenso. Tooru quisiera borrar esa primera vez no porque fuera terrible sino porque fue un idiota y no necesita recordar eso nunca. Necesita recordar las manos de Iwaizumi sobre su piel, venerando cada parte. Igual que la primera vez, pero más lento, más delicado. Es Hajime intentando que no sea _doloroso_ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Oikawa se siente como un completo imbécil y necesita borrar esa primera vez también de la mente de Iwaizumi. Pero no puede así que le besa con ganas, le araña la espalda para dejar marcas y susurra su nombre como un mantra porque es lo que quiere hacer muchas, muchas veces más en el futuro, sólo con él.

Terminan con un jadeo que intentan acallar en los labios contrarios y una maldición en la mente al sentirse tan increíble.

Es diez minutos después, con los dos más dormidos que despiertos y sus cuerpos fríos y satisfechos que Oikawa lo recuerda.

—Lo siento mucho, Iwa-chan.

Toda respuesta que obtiene es un abrazo más apretado y un beso en su hombro.

**5**

Por mucho que todos en Aoba Jousai estén felices que su capitán y su as por fin lograras resolver sus diferencias, no son tan felices al saber que ahora hay otra pareja por ahí pululando a la cual le gusta darse… mucho afecto de vez en vez cuando creen, ilusamente, que nadie logrará atraparlos infraganti, aunque esa no sea su intensión.

—¿Quién dice que follar no es la solución? —susurra Matsun al día siguiente, cuando Iwaizumi y Oikawa pululan por ahí en su nube rosa.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa se sienten especialmente orgullosos al poder cumplir su rol de mejores amigos, pero no totalmente satisfechos de tener que compartir el armario de las escobas.

Gajes del oficio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Kudos, comentarios?


	6. Campamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Porque la discreción no es lo suyo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que me he estado atrasando un poco con la publicación, pero al final lo hago ¿no? Claro que sí. Tampoco es que los abundantes comentarios me estén animando, pero mñeh.
> 
> El tema es "campamento" y si nos ponemos atentos, verán que se relaciona con otros dos drabbles, juasjuas.

Oikawa estuvo muy tentado a darse de topes contra la pared una vez fue consciente -demasiado tarde, por si a alguien le interesa- de la situación. No es que puedan culparlo, estaba más concentrado teniendo sus propias crisis existenciales con Iwa-chan como para notar el comportamiento de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Pero una vez con la cabeza más fría y la certeza de tener a Iwaizumi a su disposición cada vez que quisiera para dormir muy juntitos y hacerse arrumacos… lo notó.

Era sutil al principio, o por lo menos lo que logró notar antes de que todo fuera una danza sin fin dentro de su cabeza al coro de _“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan”_. Sus roces discretos, las miradas significativas, el desaparecer unos minutos durante las caminatas y volver desaliñados. Ese casi gruñido por parte de Matsukawa.

—Maki dormirá conmigo.

Que asustó a más de uno. No es que nadie planeara robarle a Maki para dormir, _por favor_ , Takahiro patea por las noches. El plan era darle una cama para él solo y salvar a algún pobre ingrato. Pero Issei tenía ese rostro ilusionado cada mañana al despertar, como si su espalda no estuviera hecha trizas o eso en sus brazos fueran moretones por los malos hábitos de sueño de su compañero.

En serio, debió notarlo. Debió notar que los dos ni se inmutaban después durante su charla a media noche con Iwaizumi, la cual tuviera casi a gritos. Ya le parecía raro no haber despertado a nadie, no sabía que la mayoría dormía con tapones para los oídos justamente por… _eso_.

—¡Ngh! Matsun —se escuchó a lo lejos y Oikawa envidiaba el súper poder de Hajime de caer dormido en cuando su cabeza tocara la almohada.

_Que eso no sea lo que creo, por favor, que eso no sea lo que creo. Es Matsun dándole un masaje a Hanamaki, es un simple e inofensivo…_

—Joder, joder, más rápido —fue lo que interrumpió su tren de pensamientos y eso _definitivamente_ era la cama rechinando con fuerza.

—Me estás apretando Maki, me vas a partir en dos…

Había información sin la que Tooru podía continuar viviendo. Esa, _por ejemplo_ , era una que no necesitaba.

Y la verdad no estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos, es sólo que entre estar en medio de la nada, con los ronquidos de alguien de fondo, no había mucho más que acallara el cómo sus amigos follaban sin tregua a unos metros de él por lo que, según parecía, no era la primera vez si sus compañeros tenían la precaución de estar preparados.

—Eres tú… el que me está… _jodeeeeerrrrr_ … el que me está partiendo…

Oikawa rezó para que ese silencio significara que se estaban besando y terminarían de esa forma antes de que su mente trastocada sufriera irreparables daños.

Alguna deidad debía amarlo esa noche porque lo más ruidoso que siguió a eso fue un largo jadeo por parte de ambos antes de que la quietud llegara.

Se murmuraron un par de cosas más, cosas empalagosas y que tampoco necesitaba dentro de su mente. Su lado pervertido y su lado romántico debería quedar enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente y no hablaría de ello nunca. Ni de la erección entre sus piernas que tendría que aliviar con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Todo el equipo de Seijou agradeció enormemente que Oikawa pusiera especial interés en el entrenamiento de Matsukawa y Hanamaki, a quienes hacía correr y entrenar casi el triple que a los demás. Por lo cual en cuanto llegaban a la cama quedaban dormidos.

Fue una semana muy larga para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así...


	7. Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Sea como sea, Oikawa Tooru es propiedad de Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo séeee, tarde de nuevo, pero aún ahora tengo el corazón roto por culpa de Yuri on Ice, se me hizo muy difícil buscar la inspiración para poder escribir algo, lo juro, pero como hoy tuve que hacer un ensayo y tenía como la picazón de seguir escribiendo, nació algo chiquitito y no sé... nunca he utilizado directamente a Iwaizumi y creo que ya le tocaba. Así que... allá vamos.
> 
> El tema es "Hermanos"... como si no lo fueran a notar, já.

Existían pocas cosas que realmente molestan a Iwaizumi. Que la mayoría de ellas estén asociadas con Oikawa, es un tema muy diferente. Tooru tiene ese súper poder -o mejor dicho, toda la _intención_ \- de molestar a Iwaizumi y sacar su lado más salvaje y agresivo. Ese que le dan ganas de estrellar su rostro contra cada pared, balón o humano que tenga enfrente.

Pero si hay algo que realmente le molesta y que, a pesar de estar relacionado con Oikawa, no es causado directamente por él, es que digan que ellos dos son como hermanos.

Sí, básicamente están juntos desde que nacieron. Hay un momento en el que sus madres no saben si les falta un hijo o si les sobra otro. No están veinticuatro horas al día, siete días de la semana juntos, pero _casi_. Pensar en el uno sin el otro es bastante difícil. Cada persona que les conoce desde niños, si de pronto ve a alguno de los dos solo por el mundo, hace la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Y tu amigo?

Como si fuera su obligación estar siempre juntos o ser conocedores del paradero del otro. Sospecha que la gente no piensa en ellos como Iwaizumi y Oikawa sino más bien como _IwaizumiyOikawa_ como un simbionte que de forma estúpida se separó en dos y ahora se niegan a estar el uno sin el otro porque es su naturaleza.

Pero entonces nace la pregunta estúpida de algunos.

—¿Y tu hermano?

Porque, _disculpen_ , pero ellos no son ni parientes. No son ni siquiera algo cercano a ser parientes. Iwaizumi se imagina todo lo que quiere de Oikawa y _definitivamente_ ser su hermano no entra en esa ecuación.

Es obvio que quiere estar con él todo el tiempo que le sea posible. Un para siempre le suena bastante corto para su necesidad de _estar-pinches-siempre-con-Oikawa_ , punto. Aunque miles de complicaciones se vengan encima. Universidad, madurez, familia, relaciones que ilusamente Tooru cree serán para siempre con sus novias cuando tiene “ _propiedad de Iwaizumi Hajime”_ tatuado en la frente a base de balonazos y moretones de la infancia. Se lo quiere follar con fuerza en cada superficie semi plana que se atraviese en su camino y quiere ponerse cursi, aunque Oikawa sea el maestro de sacar su lado malo y más bien termine golpeándolo.

Quiere eso y mil y un cosas más que definitivamente no querría hacerle si fuera su hermano. O quizás sí porque a estas alturas del partido Hajime cree firmemente que, si en algún universo alterno ellos hubieran nacido como hermanos, ninguno de sus deseos se vería mermados. Quizás hasta se intensificarían por mil al tener derecho de sangre sobre Oikawa. Derecho a decir es mi hermano y nunca dejará de serlo. Mucha gente dejará de ser su amigo, o su pareja o su conocido, pero Hajime tendría la certeza que pasara lo que pasara, podría referirse a Oikawa como algo de su propiedad.

Pero, luego piensa con satisfacción, sean o no hermanos, Oikawa siempre será algo de su propiedad, lo quiera o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, ya sé que no lo digo nunca, pero muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y sobre todo a esas hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Mis historias siempre las publico en 3 lugares diferentes, AO3, Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi. Los comentarios de AO3 y AY siempre los respondo porque tiene esa opción aunque sean anónimos pero en Ffnet nunca lo hago, pero los leo y las amo y muuuuuchas gracias.
> 
> Y así.


	8. Vecino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: no es cuestión de marcar territorio -piensa él- sino de dejar claro su punto. Hanamaki es suyo. Sólo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalalalala *finge no saber que viene tarde, otra vez*
> 
> La verdad mis musas no andan cooperando últimamente, y sé que este drabble era para el viernes pero, jé. Prometo mañana el de hoy e intentar regularizarme con las actualizaciones.
> 
> Pero no crean mucho en mis promesas.
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mis niños, me suben el ánimo (:
> 
> La temática es "vecino" pero más parecen celos, juasjuas.

**1**

Al principio fue algo sutil.

Fueron besos frente a la ventana, tiernas muestras de afecto que poco a poco se tornaron más apasionados. De los besos al morreo más intenso que habían tenido desde la época de la escuela. Metida de mano y todo. En serio, Matsun nunca le había estrujado con esa saña el trasero cuando eran jóvenes. Tuvieron que correr a la cama y follar como locos de lo caliente que le puso. Y después, evolucionaron a temas más fuertes frente a la ventana.

Siempre han intentado ser todo lo discretos que pueden. Tampoco tienen una vena voyerista contrario a lo que el mundo cree. Pero ya iban unas cuantas ocasiones que Issei se aferraba a follarle cerca de la ventana, con la luz prendida y la persiana abierta.

Y el cabrón era bueno distrayéndolo para que no lo notara a la primera. Ni a la segunda, ni a la cuarta si quiera. Fue posiblemente como a la sexta ocasión que notó todos esos detalles, porque mientras le tenía empotrado contra la pared, dándole duro como le gustaba, Issei estaba muy concentrado en la ventana, viendo como una cortina allá fuera se cerraba y sonreía con satisfacción.

Entonces, después que su orgasmo explotara y disfrutara de ese cosquilleo placentero en su vientre mientras Matsun regaba besos por su cuello y sus hombros, recordó que todo había comenzado desde que el vecino de la casa de enfrente se mudara.

Un chaval amable que siempre le saludaba por las mañanas y tardes que se topaban. Que de vez en cuando le sacaba un poco de plática insustancial y que parecía tener una sonrisa perpetua marcada en el rostro, a menos que Matsun fuera a su lado, entonces el chico le saludaba de lejos, sonrisa incómoda incluida sin siquiera decirle hola o algo. Aunque de un tiempo para acá parecía más bien incómodo en su presencia.

Y, bueno, no es difícil sumar dos más dos.

Takahiro sabe que no es feo. Quizás no va por el mundo rompiendo corazones como Oikawa, eso seguro, pero sabe que al menos hay alguien que lo encuentra atractivo a parte de Issei. Si Maki le contara a su celoso novio la de veces que ha tenido que rechazar declaraciones éste sería capaz de andarle follando por todos los rincones de la ciudad como si estuviera marcando territorio. No que la idea le desagrade, pero alguien en esa relación debe ser un poco racional y marcar los límites.

O al menos eso se dice constantemente, pero cuando su novio llega y comienza a besarlo con fuerza –digo, como si fuera _SU_ culpa que alguien guste de él, como si él anduviera por el mundo seduciendo gente cuando lo más sexy que le puede decirle a su novio es que ya se tardaron en follar ese día-, le mete mano por debajo de la ropa e intenta succionarle el alma en cada beso, mordida o duro embate con su polla, la verdad es que la intención de acabar con eso se le diluye en el orgasmo.

Prioridades, supone.

**2**

Matsukawa Issei nunca se ha considerado una persona celosa. Lo normal, quizás, no es que a nadie le guste que alguien coquetee con su pareja. Pero al menos no va por el mundo rompiendo caras como Iwaizumi cuando alguien si quiera le ve el trasero a su novio.

Sin embargo, descubrió ese lado oscuro cuando se percató de esas miradas _hambrientas_ que el nuevo vecinito le lanzaba a su novio. El muy imbécil sabía que eran pareja, no es como si fuera un secreto o algo, y aún así no disimulaba en verle el trasero, toquetearle de más cuando se daba la oportunidad y contonear las caderas el claro cortejo. Y Hanamaki nunca ha sido despistado ni nada, pero a veces parece tener la estúpida idea de no ser lo suficientemente atractivo para atraer la atención de alguien, _por favor_. La de veces que no ha dicho nada cuando alguien le ve más de la cuenta.

Y viendo que el cabroncito no tenía intenciones de detenerse si quiera porque Hanamaki no está disponible en el mercado, tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Intentó ser sutil, en serio. Besos inocentes frente a la ventana cuando sabía que el vecino espiaba de vez en cuando, abrazos, caricias tiernas.

—Ve lo enamorados que estamos, pendejo —se decía con una sonrisilla socarrona cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Pero no parecía funcionar. Así que poco a poco fue subiendo el nivel, aunque pensó que el espectáculo más bien sería bien recibido, y puede que le gustara un poco la atención tipo _“mira todo lo que quieras lo que nunca tendrás”._ Aunque con el paso de los días fue más bien una costumbre que deseos de joder al vecino, follar con Maki siempre tiene ese efecto en su persona. Se olvida de todo a su alrededor.

Así que las raras veces que recordaba porqué estaba haciendo eso, volteaba a la ventana y encontraba la cortina del vecino totalmente cerrada. Notaba que los intentos de este por hablar con Takahiro eran cada vez más escasos y sus miradas hambrientas ahora eran más bien nostálgicas y soñadoras. Por lo cual eventualmente dejó de dar espectáculos por la ventana, tampoco se trata de torturar a nadie.

Le daba algo de pena, pero debía dejar en claro que Hanamaki Takahiro era suyo y siempre lo sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 palabras exactas, juasjuas. ¿Comentarios, kudos?


	9. De balcón a balcón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Hajime sabe que si Tooru se lo pide, la ventana siempre estaría abierta. Pero no debe dejarle saber sobre ese poder que tiene sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se nos hizo el milagrito y logré terminar hoy la historia, así que, juasjuas, ya no voy atrasada. ¿Seguiremos en racha? ¿Eh? ¿EH? Sólo el tiempo lo dirán.
> 
> Yo quería hacer un drabble simple, pero estos dos siempre se niegan a mis deseos. ¡Son drabbles Maribel! ¿Por qué siempre te vas a más de 2 mil palabras?
> 
> No lo sé, no lo sé ;A;
> 
> En fin, recién salido del horno *finge que no está trabajando como la adulta irresponsbale que es*
> 
> Ay niños, nunca sean tan patéticos como yo.
> 
> El tema es "de balcón a balcón" pero a estas alturas del partido ya saben que los temas me los paso por el forro.
> 
> Tengo hambre :'(
> 
> PD: no está beteado, cuando haces estas cosas a la carrera es difícil tener una. Sobre todo si la que pone los retos le da por poner excusas -Sí, TÚ Steff, coño- así que disculpen mis horrores ortográficos. Y no me dejen de amar por eso. Quiero amor, necesito amor :'(

Visto desde retrospectiva, el problema realmente no fue tener de vecino a Oikawa, ni siquiera que el balcón de sus habitaciones estuviera uno frente al otro y el muy idiota saltara de vez en cuando porque “que pereza bajar y entrar por la puerta”. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de matarse en más de una ocasión.

No, el verdadero problema, considera Iwaizumi de forma distraída, es que esa cercanía a veces era bastante jodida. Como cuando Oikawa llevaba de visita a la novia de turno. No es que Tooru fuera un mujeriego, pero cuando la cosa fue más seria con alguna de ellas, Hajime nunca había deseado tanto como en ese momento no haber sido vecino de Oikawa, o al menos tener su habitación en la otra punta de la casa.

En algún punto de su infantil mente creyó que todas las primeras veces de Tooru serían suyas, pues la frase que siempre les acompañaba era:

—¡Es la primera vez que vengo aquí! —cuando Hajime le había llevado de excursión por el bosque—. ¡Es la primera vez que atrapo insectos! —cuando le mostró orgulloso un escarabajo al que primero había visto con miedo y asco—. ¡Es la primera vez que me quedó a dormir en casa de alguien! —e Iwaizumi debió esconder su vergüenza al sentirse tan especial. Oikawa estaba lleno de amigos y aun así parecía negarse a despegarse de él—. ¡Es la primera vez que alguien me golpea, joder! —cuando Iwaizumi vio que un poco de disciplina física ayudaba en su comportamiento.

Hubo muchas primeras veces juntos, hasta se habían masturbado juntos por primera vez un día que Oikawa se quedó a dormir en su casa.

—¡Está duro Iwa-chan! —exclamó como si eso fuera culpa de Hajime, quien también estaba un poco duro sin saber por qué.

Hubo tantas primeras veces juntos que la verdad fue un poco chocante cuando Oikawa le presentó a su novia y no mucho después vinieron esos molestos sonidos de la otra habitación. Cerró su ventana a cal y canto, azotándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y poniendo música a un volumen considerable.

No hizo comentarios al respecto al día siguiente ni cuando Tooru intentó sacar el tema pidiendo disculpas.

—No me importa —gruñó irritado, porque sí le importaba, pero ¿qué más daba? Él no era dueño de la vida de Oikawa y jodía darse cuenta de ello de esa forma.

Por primera vez Tooru no insistió en el tema.

La cosa es que esa situación se repitió un par de veces. Iwaizumi se tragaba su frustración y hacía menos evidente su enojo. Evitaba el tema con maestría cada que el idiota de Oikawa intentaba disculparse gruñendo sus respuestas o simplemente sin decir nada.

—No me importa —contestaba porque necesitaba convencerse de eso.

Pidió de diferentes formas cambiar de habitación en su casa, alegando razones un poco ridículas. Pero no era algo posible en realidad. Así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad, tuvo su pequeña venganza.

La chica no era especialmente bonita, pero era simpática, cocinaba bien y la verdad sólo quería pensar en otras cosas y experimentar un poco. Se le había declarado en su segundo año de preparatoria y fue sincero desde el comienzo.

—No tengo una razón para negarme, pero no me gustas. Si estás bien con eso…

Y le sorprendía lo fácil que cedían las chicas con una promesa tan vaga. Es decir, Iwaizumi podía decidir dejarla la siguiente semana, pero ella simplemente dijo “me esforzaré” y sonrió de forma bobalicona. ¿Esforzarse en qué exactamente? En gustarle a una persona que no tenía sentimientos por ella y a la que apenas conocía. ¿Oikawa aceptaba eso también? Le parecía frívolo y aterrador no sentirse ni la mitad de culpable como debería.

No le contó a Oikawa al respecto, no tenía porque ya que este nunca le decía nada. Se tenía que enterar de otras formas y no es como que fuera su madre para estarle contando los detalles.

Fue al mes de estar saliendo que ella misma lo sugirió.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —preguntó después de saber que los padres de Iwaizumi saldrían esa noche.

Fue insulso, le costó mantener la concentración y nunca creyó que besar a alguien se sentiría así de desagradable. Era muy ruidosa al más mínimo toque e Iwaizumi iba a detenerse a la mitad porque joder, no. Pero hubo una maligna satisfacción que no le hizo detenerse cuando escucho la ventana frente a su balcón cerrarse con fuerza. No, él no había olvidado cerrar la ventana de su habitación. La dejó abierta, con el cálido aire de otoño entrando por ella.

Entonces al segundo mes terminó con la chica. El interés y la novedad del inicio fueron rápidamente calmándose. Oikawa parecía ofuscado y furibundo cada día que pasaba w Iwaizumi no recordaba haber peleado con él de esa forma desde que había intentado golpear a Kageyama en secundaria. Le había reclamado por su novia y el ruido que habían hecho aquella tarde y Hajime no podía creer lo hipócrita que el idiota era. Y se lo hizo saber.

Oikawa terminó nuevamente sangrando por la nariz y ellos no se hablaron todo ese mes. Y pensó llevar nuevamente a la chica a su casa sólo por joder, pero la sola idea le era un poco desagradable. Así que al segundo mes termino con ella entre un mar de lágrimas, reclamaciones por la primera vez y mucho drama innecesario que no le toleraba ni a Oikawa.

Y como por arte de magia, Tooru estaba nuevamente a su lado, sonriendo como estúpido y lloriqueando “Iwa-chan esto, Iwa-chan aquello”. El orden natural de las cosas estaba reestablecido. O algo por el estilo.

Quizás Hajime no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero cuando se trata de Tooru es el primer en notar las cosas. Es casi un don natural que ha ido desarrollando con los años. Tardó un poco, pero después de una semana notó que Oikawa pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa, saltando del balcón porque nuevamente le daba pereza entrar por la puerta. Diariamente saltaba hacía su balcón y tocaba la ventana para que le abriera y le dejara entrar. Había días en los que se quedaba ahí a dormir y su madre le gritaba enfadada por no avisar, de nuevo, que estaría con Iwaizumi. Fue una rutina que se extendió por varios días. No más chicas ni ruidos sospechosos desde la otra ventana. Ahora eran toques impacientes para que le dejara entrar y quedarse con él hasta altas horas de la noche que les valían varios regaños.

Pero, por alguna razón, Hajime se sentía tranquilo de esa forma. La cosa dentro de él ya no gruñía ni parecía enfadada todo el tiempo. Era más como un cachorrito mimoso moviendo la cola cada que escuchaba los nudillos de Tooru tocar la ventana.

—¿Por qué no dejas la ventana abierta? —lloriqueaba el castaño después de haber entrado y acaparado su cama.

—Porque yo decido si te dejo entrar o no.

Y la verdad eso era una vil mentira. Si Tooru tocaba, el abriría sin hacer preguntas. Pero no era cuestión de dejárselo saber y que abusara de ese poder que tenía sobre él. Muchos pensaban que en su amistad Iwaizumi era quien dictaminaba las reglas por el carácter dominante y la poca paciencia que mostraba ante Oikawa. Pero nadie se detenía a ver que eran pocas las veces que le negaba algo a su amigo. Le sorprendía que Tooru no lo notara o, en caso de sí hacerlo, no hiciera uso de ello. Podría jurar que si en su pelea Oikawa hubiera exclamado algo como “¡Termina con tu novia!” lo habría hecho y eso le asustaba un poco.

Casi a las dos semanas de haber terminado con su novia, Iwaizumi notó algo raro. Había cuchicheos a su alrededor y aunque eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a meterse con él -es decir, ¿hola? El mejor en todos los deportes en esta escuela, gracias- pero pocos lograban disimular la risa a su paso.

—¿Qué ellos qué? —gruñó durante el entrenamiento, cuando Hanamaki casualmente hizo un comentario al respecto.

—Parece que alguien anda diciendo que la tienes pequeña y que eres eyaculador precoz —a Iwaizumi le daba un poco de miedo que pudiera soltar ese comentario con un rostro tan plano, pero agradecía no estuviera riendo. Nadie en el equipo la hacía, son como familia y meterse con uno de ellos era hasta peligroso.

Es decir, sólo debían ver la cara agría de Oikawa para perder toda gana de reír. Hajime no lo había visto tan enojado desde su época con Kageyama en el equipo.

Sabía perfectamente convencido de quién había comenzado el rumor y porque, no se debía ser un genio para descubrirlo, pero no podía importarle menos. El rumor moriría rápido al ver su poco interés y la cara de mala leche que ponía todo el equipo cuando alguien si quiera se atrevía a murmurar al respecto. Aunque debía imaginar que Oikawa, tan infantil como es, se tomaría la justicia por su propia mano. Sacó a la luz varias relaciones que había tenido la chica -tan tímida que se veía- y las cosas que era capaz de hacer aun estando en la escuela.

Así que las aguas se calmaron en ese aspecto. O eso pensó al menos, hasta una tarde en la que nuevamente Oikawa estaba en su casa. Hajime leía tranquilamente una revista acostado en la cama cuando un peso extra se instaló en sus caderas. Tooru estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, viéndole muy fijamente con una expresión concentrada.

—¿Qué? —gruñó intentando no pensar en que el trasero de Oikawa estaba justo sobre su polla.

Por toda contestación obtuvo un balanceo de caderas por parte del castaño, quien puso las manos en su pecho después de lanzar la revista lejos, inclinándose hasta dejar sus rostros muy cerca.

—Me estaba preguntando… —continuó balanceando su trasero, frotándose descaradamente contra su miembro y Hajime no es de piedra, pero intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en ello—. Qué tan cierto son los rumores sobre ti.

Hajime como toda respuesta puso sus manos en las caderas de Tooru, intentando detener sus movimientos. Se balanceaba en círculos, frotaba con fuerza y pronto pudo notar que al igual que su miembro, el de Oikawa estaba duro contra él.

—Quítate —ordenó sin ser muy convincente, adorando cada balanceo contra su cuerpo y añorando no tener el jodido pantalón puesto.

—Tócame —fue la orden de Oikawa, nada impresionado por su molestia.

Y Hajime al fin confirmó que, definitivamente, él seguiría cada una delas órdenes de Oikawa, como un caballero a su rey. Sus manos se perdieron bajo la playera holgada que llevaba Tooru, subiendo por sus caderas hasta su espalda y bajando hasta colarse por el pantalón y estrujar su trasero con fuerza.

Invirtió posiciones hasta quedar sobre Oikawa, justo entre sus piernas y aumentar la fricción entre sus miembros. Sus labios colisionaron en un beso húmedo que les arrancó a ambos un jadeo necesitado. Los jadeos de Oikawa eran un latigazo directo a su polla, la cual temblaba ante cada sonido estrangulado por sus labios, como si la vibración viajara por todo su cuerpo y terminara justo ahí. No ayudó cuando la mano de Tooru se coló dentro de su pantalón hasta llegar a su miembro y darle un buen apretón que él respondió estrujando más su trasero y pegando sus cuerpos hasta casi fusionarse.

— _Diosssss_ … esto no es nada pequeño —gimió Oikawa separando sus labios, rojos y húmedos, lamiéndolos con gula antes de que Hajime volviera a asaltarlos con los suyos.

 _Ni él es precoz_. Agregó en su mente el armador, porque él se sentía al borde frotándose contra la pierna del otro e Iwaizumi parecía tener energía para estar así toda su vida, restregando sus cuerpos con fuerza, besando sus labios hasta beberse su último aliento. Oikawa se preguntó vagamente por qué no habían hecho eso antes y cómo es que había permitido que alguien más lo disfrutara.

Tooru fue el primer en correrse, con la lengua de Iwaizumi casi hasta la garganta, abrumado porque éste seguía moviéndose con fuerza contra su mano y su pierna restregando su polla húmeda de semen, sin dejarle recuperarse de su orgasmo. Hajime mordió y lamió todo lo que quiso los maltratados labios de Oikawa, con un poco de saña la verdad, hasta que logró alcanzar su orgasmo, potente y brutal. Lo sintió vibrar en cada fibra de su cuerpo y se preguntó si cada orgasmo era igual de genial. El último que había tenido fue más bien insulso y algo tardado, para ser sinceros, porque le faltaba concentración.

Dejó ir los labios de Oikawa con un sonido húmedo, recibiendo un jadeo ahogado como respuesta y viendo al castaño bastante agitado bajo su cuerpo, intentando recuperar el aliento después de todo lo que había pasado.

No sabía qué seguía después, pero estaba poco dispuesto a quitarse de donde estaba, entre las piernas de Tooru, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo su semen secarse entre sus pantalones, pues le cabrón de Oikawa se había limpiado con ellos. Un poco incómodo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Iwa-chan —lloriqueó Oikawa debajo de su cuerpo, subiendo la mano con la que no le había estado frotando la polla hasta su cabello, haciendo que volviera a unir sus cuerpos, dejando caer todo el peso de Iwaizumi sobre su cuerpo—. Bésame —jadeó a pesar de aun no poder respirar con normalidad y tener tan hinchados los labios que debía doler.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi obedeció, porque si antes era difícil negarse a los deseos de Oikawa, ahora sería imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, no sé si lo han notado y no es que importe, pero tengo una forma de escritura muy desordenada. Me han regañado por eso. Pero me gusta, es la forma en que pienso, rápido y desordenado.
> 
> Así que sorry not sorry.


	10. Religión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Matsukawa es pro del ámense los unos sobre los otros, aunque está muy seguro que eso no va de esa forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un rapidín en el trabajo (?) y algo cortito. Me hubiera gustado usar más a Matsun, pero lo dejaré para la próxima.

Matsukawa nunca ha pensado demasiado en lo incorrecto de las cosas de su día a día. Es decir, claro que tiene un concepto sobre lo bueno y lo malo que hay en el mundo y lo que se debe o no se debe hacer. Pero también tiene la suficiente cabeza para tener en cuenta que a veces la _opinión general_ va a distar mucho de su propio punto de vista.

Para él es correcto tener sentimientos -profundos y un poco cursis- por Hanamaki desde… bueno, _desde siempre_ si alguien le pregunta. Para él es correcto todo lo que le hace y piensa hacerle ahora y en un futuro. Quizás no sea tan correcto a veces hacerlas en lugares públicos, pero ese ya es otro tema. Para él es correcto pensar en un para siempre al lado de Takahiro, besando sus labios a cada instante y tomando su mano si así le da la jodida gana.

Lo cual, al parecer, dista mucho de lo que la gente quiere porque apenas es un roce de labios que le dio la gana darle cuando iban paseando por el parque y ahora tiene a una vieja loca berreándole al oído sobre la moral, los niños -porque, _¿¡Es qué nadie piensa en los niños!?_ \- y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Como que la señora no ha notado que el parque está prácticamente vacío y que ellos tienen mucho mejores -y calientes- cosas que hacer que estarle escuchando.

—Dios se avergüenza de su comportamiento, deberías arrepentirse y volver al camino del bien.

La frase se hunde en su cabeza no porque le haga reflexionar a él, mucho menos a Maki que no aguanto las ganas de doblarse de risa y a quien nunca le ha importado lo que tengan que decir sobre la relación que tienen, sino porque le sorprende que aún haya gente que saque la religión como ataque a la homosexualidad a estar alturas del partido. ¿Qué sucede con toda la innovación, el desarrollo, la evolución, el _puñetero_ sentido común? Bien, no es legal casarse, ni adoptar y aún hay gente que se horroriza porque no es natural. Pero de entre todos los argumentos, los de la religión son los más ridículos. Y de algunas en específico, porque otras se ciñen al ama y deja amar.

Matsukawa es pro del ámense los unos sobre los otros, aunque está muy seguro que eso no va de esa forma. Detalles sin importancia.

Está tan metido en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando Maki tira de él para seguir caminando sin darle ninguna respuesta a la señora que ahora grita algo sobre modales. Issei no recuerda que sus padres le hayan permitido hacer un berrinche tal en público, se hubiera ganado un bofetón.

¿Si le da uno a la señora entendería su punto? Supone que no.

—¡De mí se acordarán cuando…! ¿¡A dónde van!? —chilla indignada al verse ignorada.

Matsun se encoge de hombros, pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Maki para guiarle hasta casa y con una sonrisita un poco tenebrosa voltea hacia la señora.

—A follar, señora. Como todas las tardes.

Ambos se alejan riendo por el grito que reciben como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así (:
> 
> Tengo un orden al publicar. Primero Amor Yaoi, luego Fanfiction y al final AO3, pero Leana mi amor los está leyendo en este momento y quiero ya tenerlo arriba cuando ella llegue al final. Como sorpresa (?) 
> 
> Te amo niña :3


	11. Llamada equivocada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Fue Tooru diciendo “tienes una voz sexy” sólo por joder, para recibir como respuesta un “tienes una voz que me gustaría hacer gemir”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo doble porque vengo atrasada. Espero pasaran una feliz navidad.

Oikawa fijó de forma distraída su mirada en la mesita de noche, donde tenía una caja de pañuelos, un bote de lubricante y el teléfono celular. Mordisqueó sus labios de forma impaciente. La llamada se retrasaba y eso comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Después de la primera vez siempre pensaba que no habría una siguiente, que todo era un error y que sería el otro el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

Había comenzado hace poco más de un mes, estaba aburrido en casa después de un agotador día en la universidad y sin poder quedarse dormido. Todos los vídeos de voleibol que tenía se los sabía de memoria y por una vez no tenía ganas de matar el tiempo con eso. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi le da un infarto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tosca y malhumorada a pesar de hablar con cortesía y a Oikawa le agradó desde el primer instante. Al final era sólo una llamada equivocada, alguna confusión con los dígitos al marcarlos. Y aún así, no recuerda cómo fue que se quedaron charlando, el motivo de la llamada olvidado en algún rincón.

Fue Tooru diciendo “tienes una voz sexy” sólo por joder, para recibir como respuesta un “tienes una voz que me gustaría hacer gemir”.

El chico al otro lado del teléfono le había dicho las cosas más sucias y sexys que podía imaginar que se le puso dura al instante, imaginando cada palabra y respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu para terminar ambos con un jadeo que avisaba del orgasmo que habían tenido.

Ahora recibía una llamada a la misma hora cada cierto tiempo. Había colgado abruptamente la primera vez, un poco asustado por la situación, pero arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante porque había sido la experiencia más alucinante de su vida. Pensó en regresar la llamada pero al final no lo hizo por cobarde. No esperó que el chico le siguiera llamando después de aquello.

Pero ahí estaba, expectante y con todo lo que necesitaba después de experimentar unas cuantas veces.

El tono de llamada le regresó a la realidad, esperando unos cuantos tonos sólo para no parecer tan desesperado. Verificó el número en la pantalla y tomando un respiro profundo, respondió.

—Iwa-chan —canturreó el apodo que le había puesto al chico del otro lado de la línea después de saber su nombre.

—Oikawa —y aunque sólo era su nombre en un susurro grave e impersonal, Tooru sintió el conocido cosquilleo en su vientre, anunciando la inevitable erección—. Pensé que ya estarías dormido.

—Lo pensé, ya es algo tarde —vio que era una hora y media más tarde de lo que solía llamarle, lo cual ya era de por sí bastante tarde—. ¿Ya te aburriste de mí? —se acomodó un poco más en la cama al estar hablando.

—Sabes que no, nunca me cansaría de ti.

Se sentía un poco patético al sentir su corazón palpitaba furioso en su pecho cuando Iwaizumi hacía comentarios de ese tipo.

 _Soy sólo una buena paja_. Se decía para no engancharse más al otro.

Más de lo que ya estaba.

Nunca habían descrito cómo era el otro, ellos mismos dejaban que todo fuera una fantasía. Cada que describían cómo era el cuerpo del otro en su imaginación, no se corregían en nada. Querían que todo fuera lo más perfecto que pudieran, aunque fuera una mentira.

—Eres lo mejor de mi día —continuó Iwaizumi, ajeno a sus pensamientos—. Llegar a casa y pensar que puedo escuchar tu voz hace que se me ponga dura desde que estoy en la puerta. Saber que esperas por mí.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho hoy, Iwa-chan —contestó como si fuera un puchero infantil aunque era un poco de reclamo mal disimulado—. Pensé que tendría que aliviarme yo solo…

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó Iwaizumi, interrumpiendo lo que tuviera que decir—. Sólo yo puedo hacer que te corras, Tooru.

Oikawa no pudo evitar el jadeo. Su polla vibró al sentir como su nombre, dicho por esa voz, acariciaba sus oídos. Rara vez se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, Tooru era simplemente Oikawa e Iwaizumi era Iwa-chan la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me gusta que digas mi nombre —susurró comenzando a frotar su miembro—. Iwa-chan, te necesito…

—Hoy te hice esperar mucho, ¿debería saltarme los preliminares? Quiero enterrarme ya en tu culo…

—Iwa-chan…

—Pero me gusta mucho juguetear contigo, abrirte de piernas y ver cómo te contraes, palpitando a la espera de que mis dedos o mi lengua jueguen un poco contigo. Deberías verte, todo sudado y tu perlada piel sonrojada. Tu mirada ansiosa porque te toque, suplicándome que te folle con fuerza.

Al tiempo que Iwaizumi relataba todo, como si realmente lo estuviera haciendo, Oikawa había tomado un poco del lubricante entre sus dedos y rodeaba con ellos su entrada.

—Me gusta saborearte con mi lengua y sentir cómo te contraes en cada lametón. Podría enterrarme en tu perfecto culo por siempre. Mover mis dedos hasta lo más profundo para sentir cada contracción. Podría saborear tu polla hasta sentir tu corrida entre mi lengua.

No estaba seguro si el gemido que soltó fue por haber metido uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo o por el sonido del cierre bajando del otro lado del teléfono o imaginar toda la escena como si realmente la estuviera viviendo. Tooru tiene lo dedos delgados y un poco largos, pero le gusta fantasear con dedos gruesos y ásperos, poco delicados, entrando de golpe en su cuerpo hasta hacerle delirar, imaginar también la lengua recorriendo de arriba abajo su miembro, jugueteando con la punta, sorbiendo con fuerza.

—Quiero que muevas tus dedos más rápido Iwa-chan, quiero que también sea tu lengua. Sabes que me gusta que sea todo a la vez…

—Sé lo que te gusta Tooru. Sé que te gusta comerme la polla mientras yo me divierto con tu culo. Te gusta estar sobre mi cuerpo mientras te como el culo y tengo mis dedos hasta lo más profundo. Que mi lengua se pasee entre tu polla y ese agujero que se contrae a cada lametón.

—Sí… por favor, sí… me gusta dejarte húmedo para que resbale bien, me gusta que palpite en mi boca hasta que casi te corras, pasar mi lengua por la punta, sentirte duro por mí.

—Ponte en cuatro para mi Oikawa, ábrete bien, como me gusta.

Y aunque no sabía si era parte de la fantasía o lo que realmente quería, Oikawa obedeció como bien pudo, sacando los dedos de su cuerpo e intentando no alejar demasiado el teléfono de su oído. Levantó las caderas todo lo que pudo, regresando los dedos al interior y moviéndolos con fuerza. Con su otra mano puso el alta voz para también poder atender su erección.

—Rápido, rápido, Iwa-chan —urgió Tooru cómo si realmente estuviera ahí con él, como si realmente fuera la polla del otro lo que le iba a profanar y no un dedo adicional ni el movimiento desesperado de su mano sobre su pene.

Imaginó la polla del otro restregarse entre sus nalgas, humedeciendo con el líquido seminal, chorreando lubricante para que resbalara bien y con fuerza.

—Me gusta tanto enterrarme en ti Tooru, es como si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho para mí —gruñó con fuerza, imaginaba que por estarse masturbando él también—. Te embestiría hasta partirte en dos, joder…

La imagen era tan clara en su mente, él anclado de rodillas y manos a la cama, aferrando las sábanas mientras Hajime le embestía a lo bruto desde atrás, tomándole de las caderas para coordinar sus movimientos, dejando marcas en su piel por la fuerza con la que lo tomaba. Casi imaginaba la polla del otro enterrada en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, en vez de sus dedos ese cilindro de carne caliente embistiéndole hasta casi hacerle daño. Y aún así, imaginaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaría.

—Puedes hacerlo Iwa-chan —contestó acelerando los movimientos de sus dedos y de su mano—. Puedes follarme como quieras, _por favor_ , sólo hazlo.

Era más un ruego por hacerlo realidad que el seguir sus fantasías, pero poco le importó cuando sentía el orgasmo tan cerca.

—Grita mi nombre mientras te follo Tooru, grítalo mientras mi polla te parte en dos.

—Hajime… Hajime —repitió como un mantra antes de sentir su semen chorrear entre sus dedos y gemir con tal fuerza que tuvo que enterrar el rostro en la cama para no ser tan delatador a pesar de vivir solo.

Sentía la respiración acelerada y su corazón latir en sus oídos, pero eso no evitaba que escuchara el gemido al otro lado del teléfono y el delatador jadeo que le avisaba que Iwaizumi también había alcanzado el clímax. Se quedó tendido en la cama, observando el teléfono, ya un poco más tranquilo y esperando que su compañero se tranquilizara también.

Debería estarse limpiando y acomodando su ropa. Pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Esos encuentros eran geniales y la verdad tenía orgasmos muy buenos. Pero últimamente le sabían a poco. Era un riesgo y tendría que sacrificar esos encuentros si todo salía mal, pero necesitaba más. Las llamadas ya le sabían a poco y no quería limitarse a fantasías y pensamientos.

Pensamientos que desembocaban a cosas como, _“¿Con quién estará poniendo en práctica todo lo que me quiere hacer?”_ _“¿Dónde lo aprendió?” “¿Quién le ha enseñado?” “¿Cuándo alguien se lo dé en la vida real me va a dejar?” ¿Y si ya tiene a alguien?”_ y demás incógnitas que le carcomían el alma pero que a la vez le daba miedo responder.

—Iwa-chan… —gimió un poco lastimero después de un rato, abrumado, enojado y queriendo colgar sin atreverse.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió el otro chico, más tranquilo y con la voz un poco más plana.

Era de esas mil cosas que lo confundían. A veces parecía que Iwaizumi quería colgar nada más terminar, un poco hastiado, un poco aburrido.

—Nada —respondió al final, sin atreverse a decir más porque tampoco se trataba de salir con el corazón roto. Era una paja con algo de ayuda y ya. Que él estuviera medio estúpido y medio enamorado, eran cuestiones muy diferentes.

Se planteaba por milésima vez dejar de contestar esas llamadas.

—Buenas noches, Iwa-chan —agregó a modo de despedida limpiando sus manos con los pañuelos y tomando el teléfono para quitar el altavoz, listo para colgar e irse a la ducha por algo de autocompasión.

—Tooru —habló rápidamente Iwaizumi antes de que colgara—. No quiero seguir con estas llamadas.

 _Oh mierda_. Pensó Oikawa intentando que eso no le afectara tanto como lo hacía. Iwaizumi pudo simplemente dejar de llamarle y que todo terminara de forma tranquila. No pisotearle de esa forma después de un orgasmo tan brutal. Eso lo hacía aún más miserable.

—Oh… —se mordió la lengua antes de agregar el _mierda_ , no muy seguro de qué responder.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? ¿Gracias por las pajas increíbles? ¿Por favor no me dejes intentaré ponerme más creativo?

Alejó un momento el teléfono de su oído, dándose de topes con la otra mano por ser tan idiota hasta en sus pensamientos. Regresó el aparato a su oído cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del otro.

—Quiero verte… —fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar en un susurro algo tímido.

El teléfono resbaló de entre sus dedos por la impresión, atrapándolo en el vuelo de forma casi cómica.

—¡Sí! —chilló antes de procesar cualquier otra cosa.

—Puedo no ser lo que esperas.

—Y yo soy seguramente la persona que más odiaras en la vida, tengo mala personalidad y me gusta burlarme de la gente y posiblemente me golpearás más de una vez y me terminarás odiando por siempre pero, _por favor_ , Iwa-chan…

Estaba de rodillas en la cama, inclinando su cuerpo en una súplica, pensando que si Iwaizumi pudiera verlo le compadecería aún más, como si el tono lastimero no fuera suficiente.

Acordaron la cita para el día siguiente, decidiendo la hora, el lugar y la forma de identificarse.

Y tenía toda la pinta de salir horrible. No ser lo que esperaban, odiarse desde el primer momento y arruinar algo tan bueno. Pero algo dentro de Tooru le decía que eso era lo correcto, que era mejor que vivir día a día con la incertidumbre y correría el riesgo pasara lo que pasara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo hueva de explicar porqué el atraso, sinceramente.


	12. Dinero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Issei debe saber en qué momento debe mantener la boca cerrada. Esta ocasión, no es uno de esos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo doble porque vengo atrasada. Espero pasaran una feliz navidad.

**1**

Comenzó de una forma bastante estúpida, si lo piensa bien.

—Necesito dinero —comentó Hanamaki de forma distraída.

Sus padres le daban algo de dinero cada tanto, pero el chico había estado hablando de algo que necesitaba comprar, bastante caro y lejos de las posibilidades de cualquiera de ellos dos, sus padres no habían querido darle más dinero. Por todo aquello de conocer el valor de las cosas y quién sabe qué más. Olvidaban, por supuesto, que a su edad y con la falta de tiempo por la escuela y el club de voleibol, no podía conseguir un trabajo.

Así que Hanamaki tenía días quejándose de ello y Mattsun realmente es un buen amigo y compañero sino le tocas demasiado los cojones. Pero la misma cantaleta día tras día le hizo soltar un comentario despectivo, sólo por joder.

—Ponte a chupar pollas. Así te quedas callado y consigues algo de dinero.

—¡No se la voy a andar chupando a desconocidos! —chilló Hanamaki de forma indignada.

Issei le iba a contestar algo mordaz al ver que no desechaba la idea de chuparle el pene a un hombre.

—Aunque contigo… —dijo Takahiro después, de forma pensativa y viéndole a profundidad.

La mente de Maki funciona de formas muy extrañas y complejas, supone Matsun. Eso de pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se preste como conejillo de indias para ver si puede chuparle la polla a un hombre no es muy normal.

—Será gratis por ser la primera vez —agrega después de la petición como si ese fuera realmente el problema.

**2**

Hay una paradoja dentro de la mente de Matsun, mientras la boca de Takahiro se pasea por toda su longitud con una seguridad que contrasta con su pésima técnica –no que eso evite que la tenga tan dura que le duele-. Por un lado piensa que debería ser él quien se quede callado, no andar soltando ideas tan estúpidas como esas. Por el otro lado sabe que debería abrir la boca y detener todo eso, dejarlo en una broma y tal. Pero esa lengua se enrosca en la punta de su pene, recorre el tronco surcando el pliegue de cada vena que palpita de dolor y excitación que en realidad no puedo pensar en nada ni dejar salir más que jadeos deseosos y necesitados cada tanto.

Se corre fuerte y patéticamente en lo profundo de la garganta de Hanamaki, con un gruñido que debió escucharse hasta Karasuno. Respira con dificultad y aunque quisiera ver mal a Takahiro y gritarle un par de cosas, se queda laxo en su cama, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Maki se limpia un poco la boca, con el rostro tranquilo y pensativo mientras le acomoda la ropa.

—Pues no fue tan malo —concluye y le sonríe de forma tranquila—. Aunque no sé si sea igual con alguien más, ya veremos.

Issei debe ignorar el malestar que le sobrecoge antes de que ambos finjan que ahí nada pasó.

**3**

Sigue siendo bastante estúpido aun después de la primera, la segunda, hasta de la cuarta vez. Hanamaki llegó y le dijo que era _imposible_ pensar si quiera en chuparle la polla a otro chico aunque fuera alguien discreto y medio conocido de la escuela. Por lo cual _exigió_ , como si fuera culpa de Issei y este debiera _responsabilizarse_ , sólo tener que chupársela a él y que _pagara_ por ello.

Había muchos fallos en esa lógica, sí alguien le preguntaba a Matsukawa, pero algo también debía fallar mucho con él al verse aceptando de buena gana aunque tuviera que dar dinero a cambio. Que no es que él tuviera mucho dinero, pero tampoco tantos gastos así que, ¿por qué no?

Y es un poco tonto pensar a esas alturas, después de cinco buenas mamadas donde Takahiro dejaba claro que aprendía muy rápido, que Issei se preguntó porque simplemente no le prestaba el dinero poco a poco y le ayudaba a ahorrar. Que le pagara ya que pudiera, no tenía urgencias al respecto. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí y toda esa mierda.

—Toma —le había dicho pocos días después de haber usado los vestuarios del club de voleibol para cosas no aptas para sus pobres kouhai, extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes—. Saqué cuentas con lo que me dan cada semana de dinero, separando viáticos, almuerzo y algo extra puedo prestarte el dinero y ayudarte a ahorrar más rápido sin que tengas… ya sabes.

Se encontraban en casa de Matsun, donde solían reunirse de tanto en tanto para perder el tiempo. Maki se encontraba entretenido con una revista sentado a los pies de la cama de Matsun, donde este tenía casi media hora debatiéndose cómo plantear aquello y tratando de no pensar en que extrañaría esos labios. Pero creía justo, y se lamentaba un poco no haber hecho eso desde el principio dejándose llevar por la lujuria, que no era justo para Takahiro degradarse así. Por algo eran amigos, suponía.

Hanamaki le vio con atención desde su lugar, ignorando la revista. Vio primero el dinero en su mano, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de voltearle a ver. Le dio un manotazo, no muy fuerte pero que por lo inesperado le hizo soltar el dinero, el cual fue a parar al piso. Maki se incorporó hasta subir a la cama y empujarle con fuerza, rebotando un poco y quedando Matsun tendido boca arriba.

—¿Qué…?

—¿No te gusta cómo la chupo? —interrumpió Hanamaki, sentándose sobre las caderas de Matsukawa y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, frotando las entrepiernas de ambos—. No necesito caridad —agregó al hacer los movimientos más rápidos—. Por esa cantidad —miró un momento al suelo, los billetes olvidados desparramados por el suelo—, podría darte algo mucho mejor.

—Maki —intentó de nuevo, pero esos labios que tan arduamente trabajaban sobre su polla días antes, rojos y jugosos asaltaron los suyos propios, la lengua contraria serpenteando húmeda hasta colarse en el interior de su boca y apoderarse de todo a su paso.

Se le puso dura en el mismo instante que sus caderas chocaron con las de Maki, pero con eso beso sentía que la polla le iba a explotar por la acumulación de sangre. Se imaginaba todo lo que esa lengua le podía hacer disfrutar mientras masajeaba en el interior de su boca, los suaves gemidos de Maki al sentir las manos de Matsukawa en su trasero, buscando más fricción entre ambos cuerpo, vibraban con fuerza contra su lengua y le hacían aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo del contrario.

Issei invirtió posiciones, usando el peso de todo su cuerpo hasta dejar a Takahiro debajo suyo, jadeando y con las piernas abiertas, donde se hizo lugar hasta lograr juntas su penes de nuevo, moliéndose con fuerza hasta arrancar un jadeo necesitado por parte de Maki. Se arrancaron la ropa como bien pudieron, torpes, inexpertos y quedarse atorados entre sus playeras y pantalones, ambos casi yendo a parar al suelo por sus ansias y prisas. La risa de ambos ante la situación era más bien nerviosa y si alguno se detuvo a pensar “¿pero qué cojones estoy haciendo?” en algún momento, no lo expresó en voz alta. Se limitaron a entrar en contacto total cuando sus pieles quedaron desnudas. Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar. Maki parecía tímido a la hora de acariciar a Matsun, subiendo y bajando sus manos por todo el cuerpo, como si buscara aprenderse cada pliegue, cada contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene y acariciarlo con fuerza. En contra parte, Matsun parecía un poco más desesperado, sus labios dejaban besos húmedos, sus dientes marcas que no se irían en días. No sabía si quería besarlo o comérselo, así que hacía de todo un poco. Sus manos se aferraban en su piel hasta marcarla. Sus caderas, sus muslos, tenían marcas de dedos. Gritando “mío coño, es mío” en cada movimiento, arrancando jadeos y gemidos. Matsun no lo notó hasta que las uñas de Takahiro se enterraron con fuerza en su espalda, pero una de sus manos tenía tres dedos bien enterrados en el trasero de Hanamaki, entrando y saliendo con algo de dificultad por la falta de buena lubricación.

Se creía capaz de meterse de golpe, así, seco y bruto para que Hanamaki sollozara de dolor y se dejara de ideas pendejas en un futuro. Pero parecía que por mucho que se dejara llevar por el instinto y las ganas, había algo de sentido común por algún lugar de su mente aun. Con su mano libre manoteo por toda la mesita de noche, entre el primer cajón y el segundo rogando tener aun lo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué tienes lubricante? —masculló Hanamaki, los tintes del dolor sin poder ocultarse y viendo lo que al final la mano de Matsun pudo encontrar.

—Me gustan las buenas pajas —respondió al tiempo que maniobraba para dejar caer una cantidad considerable del liquido entre los dedos que en ningún momento había dejado de mover dentro de Maki, y dejando caer otro tanto sobre su erección antes de arrojar el bote casi vacío en algún punto desconocido.

Con su mano ahora libre esparció todo el lubricante por su polla, aliviando un poco el dolor que le provocaba tenerla tan dura y que los gemidos, ahora menos doloridos, de Maki le provocaba. Sus dedos resbalaban con mucha más facilidad, enterrando los tres casi hasta los nudillos y jugueteaban en el interior que se contraía, caliente, expectante, húmedo. Dejó libre su pene, poco más y se correría, sacó sus dedos de golpe, apreciando la vista que un Hanamaki totalmente abierto de piernas le otorgaba. Su ano se contraía, como si palpitara, rojo y chorreando un poco de lubricante. Perder lo que le quedaba de sentido común sería un eufemismo para lo que sucedió después, porque después de enterrar su lengua en los labios de Takahiro, más que nada para evitar cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de ellos, se enterró con total fuerza bruta dentro del cuerpo de su compañero. Un golpe brutal que Maki recibió y resistió por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Takahiro enterró las uñas en la carne blanda de la espalda de Matsun, intentando mitigar el dolor, sus piernas se enredaron con tanta fuerza en la cintura de Issei que por unos segundos le impidió si quiera pensar en comenzar a moverse, más que nada porque esa presión evitaba que se corriera con fuerza entre sus cuerpos. Le dolía como el carajo, sí. Quería morirse en ese momento, también. Pero aquel miembro enterrado hasta sus entrañas palpitaba con fuerza contra su próstata y estaría sollozando uno fuerza porque la lengua de Matsukawa no le daba espacio ni para respirar.

Las embestidas comenzaron de la misma forma que todo eso, de golpe, sin aviso, brutales y dejando a ambos sin aire, ahogados en las sensaciones de estar follando como si nunca lo fueran a hacer. Maki pensaba que así sería, que después de aquello Matsun no volvería siquiera a hablarle. Que cuando el sentido común llegara a él se daría cuenta de la tontería que estaban haciendo. Así que se dejaba follar con fuerza, que le doliera por días para poder recordarlo en pajas futuras. Matsukawa a esas alturas ni siquiera pensaba, Maki le apretaba con tanta fuerza la polla que sentía que en una de sus embestidas se la iba a arrancar, no sentía el ardor de los rasguños de su espalda, sólo la presión de las piernas en su cintura que se negaban a dejarle ir y los besos torpes que lograban darse entre las embestidas que balanceaban ambos cuerpos con fuerza.

A ninguno le sorprendió que todo aquello fuera tan rápido y abrupto a cada paso. Su orgasmo no fue diferente. A Maki le llegó tan de golpe y brutal que sólo alcanzó a tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, casi llorando cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo se vio estimulada con pequeñas descargas eléctricas que desembocaron en su pene, corriéndose con fuerza. La tensión en su trasero fue tal que Issei se vio atrapado sin posibilidad de salirse a riesgo de verdad rasgarse algo si forzaba el movimiento, abrumado por el calor, la humedad y la fuerza con la que su miembro era estrujado que se corrió antes de poder salir del cuerpo que había profanado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, casi congelados recibiendo el orgasmo más brutal de sus jóvenes existencias, las piernas de Maki enroscadas en las caderas de Matsukawa, sus manos aferradas a su espalda y el rostro de Matsun en el cuello de Hanamaki, tan inmóviles que parecerían una estatua erótica de no ser por los pequeños espasmos que ambos sufrían.

Cuando al fin se calmaron un poco, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, respirando agitados y demasiado abrumados todavía.

El silencio fue raro e incomodo por un tiempo, ninguno se veía capaz de mover ni un musculo pero Matsun sabía que no podía quedarse eternamente sobre el cuerpo de Maki, aunque fuera lo que más quería en ese momento.

**4**

Los siguientes días fueron raros para ambos. Hablaban poco, lo que no era muy raro ya que no eran adeptos a charlas largas, pero las miradas furtivas y los largos silencios se volvían incómodos para todos.

Hanamaki no había jugado en esos días alegando una lesión que se notaba en su andar incómodo y su forma rara de sentarse, por lo cual nadie cuestionaba nada.

Issei creyó que la cosa estaba totalmente jodida y que no podría arreglarse. No hasta que Maki le abordó a la salida de la escuela una semana después.

—Todavía necesito dinero —su rostro tan imperturbable se desmentía con el discreto sonrojo y el movimiento nervioso de sus manos.

Y Matsun, que acababa de recibir el dinero de la semana y no pudo evitar una discreta sonrisa un poco lasciva, sabía cómo ayudarle con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo hueva de explicar porqué el atraso, sinceramente.
> 
> Nada beteado. Yo escribo, termino y subo y meh...


	13. Cita a ciegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Repito, por si antes quedaba alguna duda, esto es una pésima idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apresurado pero de cojones compitas, así que no quiero quejas.
> 
> Estoy atrasada, atrasada, atrasada. Esto era para el 26 y miren, ya es 2017. Así es mi vida.
> 
> Estoy trabajando en los dos últimos, con algo de suerte salen hoy mismo o nunca, quién sabe.
> 
> El tema es cita a ciegas.

**1**

_Esto es una mala idea._ Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al llegar al lugar. _Esto es una MUY mala idea._ Agregó sólo para darle dramatismo. Iwaizumi Hajime se ha dejado llevar por muy malas ideas en el pasado, lo admite. Pero esta en especial se lleva un premio porque no entiende qué es lo que hace él aceptando una cita a ciegas ni cómo es que se dejó convencer. Matsukawa no es el maestro de la persuasión pero quizás le agarró en el momento menos idóneo.

Se aburría, sí. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, también. Su éxito en las citas es de una cifra de menos cero, lo cual es bastante triste y patético porque la mayoría de sus ex parejas, hombres y mujeres por igual, siempre le consideran demasiado soso y aburrido. Muy gruñón, temperamental, no se deja llevar por la corriente, poco romántico. En fin, la lista podría seguir por siempre, pero es algo que no viene al caso. Quizás fue por puro despecho. Se estaba dejando llevar ¿no? Por la estupidez, pero se estaba dejando llevar y eso ya tenía que contar como algo.

Podía verlo como la forma de conseguir un polvo casual ya que hace tiempo desde su última conquista. Quizás podría ser un rotundo fracaso y volvería a casa a hacerse una mala paja y ya está, nada nuevo. Muchos quizás y muchos posibles escenarios terribles. Pero ya estaba ahí, en la barra de aquel antro gay porque su cita de esa noche era un chico. La próxima vez que se dejara embaucar por Matsukawa se estrellaría contra una pared.

—Iwaizumi —escuchó a sus espaldas a duras penas por el terrible ruido que había en el lugar.

Su compañero de universidad y autoproclamado mejor amigo Matsukawa Issei le saludaba con una diminuta sonrisa que intentaba cortar sus malos pensamientos, su mano firmemente aferrada contra la cintura de otro chico con expresión igual de parca. Hanamaki Takahiro, su novio. Desde que ese par había comenzado su relación habían hecho alguna especie de simbiosis, era imposible ver a uno sin el otro. Más atrás, logrando ver a duras pena por la poca iluminación y la molesta luz de colores que parpadeaba cada tanto, un chico alto y castaño con una sonrisa medio petulante aguardaba paciente, según notó.

—Ya conoces a Maki —continuó su amigo, apretando su agarre en la cintura ajena.

Iwaizumi tenía un chiste en la punta de la lengua, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a discutir en ese momento.

—Este de acá es Oikawa Tooru, amigo de Maki —siguió con las presentaciones el moreno, intentando no dejar un silencio incomodo.

—Ey —fue su saludo general.

Aprovechó el que Oikawa, una vez presentado, se acercó un poco más hasta dejar que la poca iluminación le diera una idea de su aspecto. Más alto que él por unos centímetros, sin duda. Cabello castaño y bien arreglado, piel blanca y tersa a su parecer, músculos torneados que se adivinaban debajo de esa ropa algo ajustada. Unos ojos con un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa de labios rosados que le gustaría destrozar.

Tenía un aire petulante y travieso que de cierta forma le irritaba y le ponía caliente a partes iguales.

No iba a funcionar.

**2**

_Repito, por si antes quedaba alguna duda, esto es una pésima idea._ Se volvió a decir mentalmente una vez Matsun y Maki se perdieron en algún rincón oscuro para hacer sus cosas y les dejaron a solas. Al principio había sido una charla trivial.

—Ey hola.

—Aquí, todo bien.

—Lindo lugar, ¿eh?

—Eh…

Luego, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, se dieron cuenta que tenían en común el voleibol.

—Juego de armador.

—Yo de atacante lateral.

—Wow, todo un as…

Y ya… después de eso no pudieron hacer que la conversación fluyera de mejor manera e Iwaizumi comenzaba a cabrearse. No porque no hiciera el intento sino que Oikawa parecía tener un aire seductor tan natural que no cesaban de acercarse chicos para charlar con él, invitarle tragos o intentar que bailara con ellos. Y Oikawa parecía adorar toda esa atención y siempre respondía con una sonrisa coqueta, un pestañeo algo exagerado y aunque no salía a bailar, no cortaba la charla para recordar que pues… ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? Iwaizumi sigue aquí.

Era quizás el quinto -¿o el sexto? Qué más da- chico que se acercaba cuando Iwaizumi, al tope de su paciencia, se levantó del lugar de forma brusca.

—¿Iwa-chan? —Interrogó Tooru con una mirada confundida – _el muy hijo de…_ \- y con ese mote que no recuerda haberle dado permiso de utilizar.

—Voy al baño —mintió, porque ni siquiera disimuló su camino hacia la salida del antro aquel.

Cuando pudo respirar un poco de aire fresco –si por fresco entendemos a aire lleno de humo de carros y contaminación general, pero libre de olor a cigarros y sexo rancio- se sintió un poco más despejado y relajado. Había sido una mala idea desde el principio, ni siquiera debía estar sorprendido. Quizás era el mal trago al haber sentido al principio, aunque fuera por unos minutos, un poco de interés por parte de Tooru en su persona. Tenía ese brillo en la mirada y esa sonrisa no tan presuntuosa o coqueta, sino más bien emocionada. Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿qué tenía él para llamar la atención de un chico tan atractivo como lo era Oikawa? Nada.

Así que era mejor cortar por lo sano y pretender que ese mal trago nunca había pasado. Oikawa podría conseguirse a algún otro chico esa noche y todos contentos. Menos la mano derecha de Iwaizumi, que tendría trabajo extra esa noche, sólo por no perder la costumbre.

—¡Iwa-chan! —escuchó que le llamaban a gritos, ya a unas cuadras del antro aquel y sopesando la idea de entrar a algún otro bar más relajado para tomar una copa con tranquilidad.

Le sorprendió un poco ver a Oikawa darle alcance con aire agitado.

—¿Por qué te vas? ¡Dijiste que ibas al baño! —reclamó sin si quiera intentar recuperar el aire por su carrera. Iwaizumi era de paso rápido.

—No me sentía cómodo en el lugar —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Pues, me hubieras dicho y habríamos ido a algún otro sitio más tranquilo —no quería si quiera pensar que eso en el rostro de Tooru era un puche, ni dejar correr su imaginación por lo adorable que era.

—No parecías querer irte —continuó con el mismo tono desinteresado—. No es como que te falte compañía —agregó al final con más acritud de la que quería.

La mueca de Oikawa fue algo entre vergüenza, dolor y un poco de bochorno.

—Nunca había ido a un bar gay —admitió al fin el castaño, dejando de lado su sonrisa y dejando caer sus hombros. Todos parecen siempre tan seguros de a lo que van que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Supongo que por eso intentaba ser amable con todos. Tampoco quería que vieras tan rápido mis lados malos.

El alzamiento de cejas por parte de Iwaizumi fue todo lo que Oikawa obtuvo como respuesta. Pero en ese simple gesto se englobaban muchas cosas y pedían… no, exigían respuestas a todo lo que había dicho.

Tooru soltó un suspiro cansado y apuntó a un café cerca de ellos.

—¿Nos sentamos a charlar?

**3**

Si alguien pidiera la opinión sincera de Hajime, diría que eso no lo usaría ni para trama de telenovela barata.

Oikawa había admitido conocerle de hace tiempo. Y por hace tiempo nos referimos a _años_ de saber de su existencia. Le había visto en algunas competencias de voleibol en sus años de escuela y aunque nunca llegaron a enfrentarse, Tooru tenía conocimientos generales sobre él y sobre su carrera en el voleibol también en la universidad aunque fuera más por hobby. Y por mucho que usara la palabra “admiración” para referirse a todo eso, Iwaizumi sólo tenía en la mente la palabra “acosador” rodando de aquí y allá. La verdad no es que le molestara en absoluto, tampoco es que se hubiera puesto a buscar su dirección, su tipo de sangre y esas cosas raras. Pero el día que se enteró que Hanamaki, uno de sus amigos de la escuela, era novio de Matsukawa, el algo así como mejor amigo de Iwaizumi, las cosas parecieron encajar y exigió, amenazó y chantajeó para lograr conocerse de alguna forma. No fue hasta que Matsukawa le conoció y dijo que quizás no era mala idea presentarle a Iwaizumi.

Y ahí estaba, rojo como un tomate dejando salir su lado más lamentable ante la persona que menos lo deseaba.

—Y estaba tan nervioso, y cuando estoy nervioso soy más idiota de lo normal y no sabía qué decirte y había tanta gente interrumpiendo y antes de mandarlos a la mierda tenía que ser amable y tú parecías tan desinteresado y oh por dios, sólo tírame al hoyo más profundo y mátame —la mayoría de las cosas las dijo con su rostro enterrado entre sus manos, dejando ver la punta de sus orejas tan sonrosadas que parecían dos cerezas. A Iwaizumi le daban ganas de morderlas y saborearlas hasta dejarlas más rojas y brillantes.

Debía concentrar mejor sus pensamientos e intentar no pensar en lo mucho que Tooru le ponía y en la poca importancia que le daba a toda su historia porque se sentía ridículamente halagado y no estaba él también rojo como un tomate de puro milagro.

—Debes pensar que soy raro, y un acosador, y debes odiarme, ¿y podrías decirme algo antes de que me dé un ataque o algo?

Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos y su mutismo se había extendido por largos minutos.

—Creo que eres adorable.

**4**

La verdad es que aquella noche sí que folló. Folló como loco, como hacía años no lo hacía. Se corrió casi en cada parte del cuerpo de Oikawa y este parecía pedir más a cada rato.

Se durmieron –o quizás desmayarse era una mejor forma de describirlo- en algún punto de la noche sólo para despertar y volver a follar. Pidieron comida a domicilio porque cuando Tooru intentó ponerse algo de ropa para preparar algo Iwaizumi le empotró contra una pared y arremetió tan duro que le fue imposible volver a intentar pararse. Cuando Iwaizumi hizo lo propio porque los dos tenían casi un día sin comer, Oikawa se aferró a su polla con la boca y tocó llamar a la pizzería mientras le hacían la mejor mamada de su vida.

Si no le abrieron al pobre repartidor medio desnudos o aún follando fue puro milagro o casualidad, porque habrían sido capaces.

Era como si los dos tuvieran la idea de no volverse a ver después de eso y dejar el encuentro como algo raro y fuera de lugar y continuar con sus existencias.

Pero los días pasaron, los días iban y venían, las noches se extendían a días de sexo desenfrenado, confesiones bajo la manta y arrumacos viendo películas de terror.

Sólo cuando un día Iwaizumi se vio acomodando las cosas de Tooru en su departamento y hasta exudar felicidad en cada poro, se preguntó si todo había sido premeditado.

Las sonrisilla estúpida de Matsukawa le dio la respuesta.

Quién que tu mejor amigo –aunque sea autoproclamado y que se olvide de su título si debe follar con su novio- para conocerte mejor.

Al final no fue tan mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, les aventé todo como meh, follada y mudanza al mismo tiempo, porque sí y ya.
> 
> Feliz año nuevo beibis.


	14. Tensión sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Matsukawa es frío, calculador, no gasta palabras, roza en lo arrogante y su orgullo anda por Plutón aunque este no sea más un planeta. Hanamaki es antipático, inteligente, retorcido de muchas maneras, altivo y su puta madre va a intentar pisotearlo. Y alguien creyó buena idea juntarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubo un punto en el que esto estuvo a punto de convertirse en una semi violación, pero eso sería alargar la trama y estoy más dormida que despierta como para si quiera pretender eso y meh, Hanamaki también tenía ganas. Yo también tengo ganas (?)
> 
> Pero no todo se puede en esta vida.
> 
> Bieñ, bieñ, uno más y Maribel será un elfo libre :3
> 
> Tema "tensión sexual"

**1**

Las cosas fueron mal desde el principio. Los dos eran jóvenes pero buenos en sus áreas. La empresa era nueva y contrataba a gente joven casi recién graduada a riesgo de que todo saliera mal pero deseosos por tener nuevos talentos puliéndose dentro de sus oficinas.

Pero las cosas iban realmente mal, no porque eso fuera mala idea –que, en cierta forma, lo era- sino porque en el mismo momento que Matsukawa Issei, el encargado del área administrativa de la empresa y Hanamaki Takahiro, el encargado del área de compras de la misma empresa, se conocieron, pareció estallar la mismísima tercera guerra mundial.

No podían estar de acuerdo en absolutamente nada. Si uno decía sí, el otro diría no. Así, nada más, porque no y punto y te callas. Si uno decía blanco, el otro diría azul porque “no me gusta el negro y mucho menos el blanco” y bueno, la cosa se entiende.

Cuando Hanamaki lograba tener un buen proveedor, buenos precios y ver todas las ganancias futuras, Matsukawa le pondría tantas pegas para no aprobar los pagos, alegar que podría esforzarse en conseguir mejores precios y que como empresa nueva no estaban para derrochar dinero que pondría a Takahiro al borde del colapso nervioso.

Matsukawa es frío, calculador, no gasta palabras, roza en lo arrogante y su orgullo anda por Plutón aunque este no sea más un planeta. Hanamaki es antipático, inteligente, retorcido de muchas maneras, altivo y su puta madre va a intentar pisotearlo.

La cosa es que no se llevan bien entre ellos y con nadie en general. La mayoría de sus colaboradores están tan asustados que prefieren mantener el contacto al mínimo. Así que de una u otra forma, ellos son sus mejores conocidos en esa empresa aunque sea sólo para putearse el uno al otro.

Fue como una conexión desde el primer momento que se presentaron. Se vieron de arriba abajo con una mueca de alguien que huele mierda y no ocultaron esa sensación de odio mutuo en ningún momento.

El malestar en sus estómagos era tal que aunque lo hayan intentando al principio, no pudieron fingir cordialidad en ningún momento.

Habían llegado a los golpes en una ocasión. Ninguno de los dos recuerda el motivo exacto y tampoco es como si necesitaran alguno. Fue un comentario fuera de lugar y lo que todos recuerdan es que estaban en el suelo de la oficina, rodando de un lado al otro soltando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Era Hanamaki aferrado al cuero cabelludo de Issei hasta arrancar mechones oscuros. Es Matsukawa intentando aferrar sus manos en el cuello de Takahiro hasta al menos dejar moretones que no olvide en un par de semanas.

Es el balde de agua fría que uno de sus compañeros les tira encima.

—¡Cálmense par de pendejos! —brama su compañero, Iwaizumi creen recordar, antes de jalarlos a ambos por el cuello de sus camisas medio destrozadas y darles el sermón más extenso de su vida. La vena de su cuello parece a punto de reventar y aprieta los puños en sus antebrazos intentando contener la picazón que le provoca el deseo de molerlos a puñetazos.

Es terriblemente imponente a pesar que ambos son mucho más altos que Hajime, pero ese fuego en sus ojos es capaz de acobardar hasta el más valiente.

Sus compañeros en un acto de bondad que ninguno merece, y porque el uno lejos del otro realmente los hace muy buenos en su trabajo, prometen no decir nada a los altos mandos si esa escena no vuelve a repetirse nunca y ellos prometan intentar llevarse mejor.

Y a veces la cura es peor que la enfermedad.

**2**

La cosa es que para evitar enfrentarse, comienzan a ignorarse. Y si todos en aquella oficina creían que antes el ambiente era tenso, ahora es mucho peor. El ambiente se siente cargado con deseos homicidas, muchos sientes hasta ganas de echarse a llorar sin motivo aparente y hasta el mismo Iwaizumi siente ganas de matar a alguien de vez en vez al pasar mucho tiempo encerrado en aquella oficina.

Pero siempre hay alguien inmune, o demasiado idiota, como para preocuparse por ello.

—Lo suyo es pura tensión sexual —comenta un día Oikawa, uno de los compañeros de Hanamaki en el departamento de compras. Y en realidad de lo dice a Matsukawa porque debe hacerle de recadero sino quiere verlos rodar de nuevo por la oficina.

Todo lo que obtiene es una mirada vacía, un alzamiento de cejas y un “cierra la boca” que nunca es pronunciado.

Oikawa no luce para nada sorprendido. Ni intimidado.

—Piénsalo detenidamente —juguetea con esos papeles tan importantes que Issei tanto necesita en ese momento, pero que parece que no podrá obtener hasta que el otro termine su monologo—. Desde el primer momento hay un deseo que les quema las entrañas a ustedes dos. Ese deseo de gritarse el uno al otro porque no pueden decir “quiero follar, aquí, ahora, sucio y duro en el cuarto de mantenimiento” así que van y se gritan, se pegan y se joden el trabajo el uno al otro. Todo muy adulto. Como si follar no fuera la solución a todo —asiente conforme con su explicación, muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Terminaste? —Gruñe Matsukawa, no queriendo ni considerar lo que Oikawa insinúa.

Una sonrisa gatuna se extiende en los labios del castaño, aunado a un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Bueno —deja salir un suspiro derrotado, dejando al fin los papeles en el escritorio y volviendo a sonreír de forma predadora—. Si tú no lo quieres…

Deja la frase al aire, pero Matsukawa sabe leer entre líneas.

_Me lo quedo yo._

**3**

Las cosas, sorprendentemente, no mejoran ni un poco.

Hanamaki no entiende porque de pronto Oikawa es demasiado empalagoso con él, haciéndole hasta la pregunta más estúpida con tal de no darle un segundo de respiro. Le sigue hasta para hacer una fotocopia y si no le ha soltado un golpe es porque no quiere más problemas.

También está la situación con Matsukawa que si bien sigue sin hablarle directamente, le lanza miradas afiladas cada tanto. Está seguro que si las miradas mataran el no estaría muerto aún, pero habría sido torturado de las formas más creativas que puede tener el ser humano. Todo eso le tenía enfermo y de malhumor y está seguro que en cualquier momento estallaría.

—No sé qué hacer —masculla un día que puede escapar de la molesta presencia de Oikawa y la venenosa mirada de Issei.

Iwaizumi, que está a su lado y desde la vez del sermón hace de terapeuta para que no se vuelva loco, sólo arquea un poco las cejas, sin entender muy bien.

—No he hecho nada para que me miré así y luego Oikawa… creo que quiero matarlo —tan concentrado está en sus pensamientos, que ignora como Hajime rueda brevemente los ojos ante la mención del castaño.

—Sólo ignórale, es idiota por naturaleza, como ustedes dos —contestó con fastidio Iwaizumi, prendiendo un cigarro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un idiota me lo dijo y por eso no quería creerlo, pero entre más lo veo, más me doy cuenta que es verdad.

—No te endiento —gruñó molesto Hanamaki.

—Lo que ustedes dos quieren es follar. La vez que los vi pelear mi primer pensamiento, en realidad, fue que estaban follando en medio de la oficina —dio una calada a su cigarro y expulsó el aire con pereza—. La forma en que se agredían no eran agresiva, más bien frustrada es una buena forma de describirlo.

—Eso no tienen ningún…

—Piensa un poco Maki, no eres estúpido. ¿Qué sientes cuando vez a Matsukawa? ¿Qué sientes realmente?

Iwaizumi levantó la mano cuando el otro parecía querer responder.

—No me digas. Ve a casa hoy pensando en ello.

Takahiro vio cómo Hajime volvía al interior del edificio. La hora del almuerzo había terminado pero él no tenía prisa alguna por volver.

Meditó mucho sobre esas palabras, en la oficina, en los intervalos que Oikawa no pululaba por ahí. En su camino a casa, en la ducha. Con la erección entre los dedos y el producto de su orgasmo secándose en su estómago.

—Mieeeeeeeerda —jadeó al darse cuenta de la realidad.

**4**

—Que incómodo es esto —lloriqueó Oikawa en el hombro de Iwaizumi, ambos en el cuarto de descanso sirviéndose un poco de café.

—Fue tú idea —gruñó su compañero—. Plantar una idea y dejar que germine. Ahí están los resultados.

Oikawa nunca esperó que funcionara tan bien. No esperaba que funcionara, punto. Lo que esos dos tenían era odio puro, sin duda. Pero intentar desviar su atención a otros rumbos más productivos sólo por diversión y para intentar aligerar el ambiente ahora parecía bastante contraproducente.

Mientras Matsukawa se empeñaba en sus miradas asesinas desde la distancia, Hanamaki se esforzaba como más podía para no estar en su rango de visión, no hacer contacto visual y, en general, no tener contacto con Issei.

—Mira, como terminen follando en medio de la oficina, te castro —amenazó Iwaizumi antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Oikawa con un sudor frío. Es que a ese paso o follaban o se mataban, ya no había de otra.

**5**

Matsukawa estaba tan poco concentrado en su trabajo que la última semana no le había quedado de otra más que hacer unas cuantas horas extras para lograr terminar y que todo cuadrara. Más que cansado estaba frustrado. Las estúpidas ideas que Oikawa le había metido en la cabeza no dejaban de taladrarle, todos los días, hora tras hora. Verle tan pegado a Hanamaki hacía que algo hirviera en su interior y juraría que nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. No se le había pasado ni remotamente por la cabeza esa opción y ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Le jodía ver que Hanamaki podía poner esa expresión tan relajada, que su ceño fruncido no era perpetuo y que hasta se le podía escapar una que otra sonrisa si se hacía el comentario adecuado. Algo que nunca sucedió cuando estaban sólo ellos dos. No es de extrañar dada la naturaleza de su relación y aún así no era capaz de comprender de dónde venía ese sentimiento tana agobiante.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la oficina, decidido a sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando la luz de una oficina le distrajo. A esas horas se supone que era el único ahí, por lo cual no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a Hanamaki tan concentrado en su trabajo. Sentía que tenía días sin verle y se detuvo un momento para recrearse en su imagen, tan serena, con un aire tranquilo y maduro que nunca mostraba frente a él. Sus cabellos un poco desordenados de tanto pasar su mano entre ellos, de ese color tan único. El perfil de su rostro a contra luz le daba un aire etéreo y que se mordisqueara de esa forma los labios provocaba que sus pantalones de pronto se sintieran muy ajustados.

Respiró hondo porque sabía que eso iba a terminar muy mal pero si seguía solamente aguantando las ganas iba a morir de frustración.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde? —se dio un diez por lograr que su voz saliera tan tranquila y pausada, aunque no evitó sentirse nervioso hasta la medula.

Takahiro dio un respingo en su asiento, sorprendido por tener compañía.

—Es lo que hay —contestó encogiéndose de hombros de forma casual, aunque escuchaba a su corazón latir en sus oídos.

El silencio fue algo pesado después de aquello, ninguno sabía muy bien cómo continuar sin pullas. Era terreno desconocido y no sabían cómo enfrentarlo. Ambos se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando el celular de Maki comenzó a sonar.

—Maki-chan, Maki-chan —chilló la voz de Oikawa al otro lado del aparato.

—Oikawa —medio suspiró, medio gruñó Hanamaki, agobiado por la llamada.

Algo en el estómago de Matsukawa volvió a retorcerse de coraje. Pudo escuchar claramente el “Maki-chan” del otro lado de la línea. Esas eran demasiadas confianzas para los compañeros de trabajo.

No escuchó ni notó cuando el otro cortó la llamada con un seco “Oikawa, no”. Solamente se quedó con el inicio de la misma y el mal sabor de boca.

—Parecen llevarse bien —escupió Matsukawa al ver que Hanamaki recogía sus cosas.

—Lo normal —le restó importancia, continuando su tarea.

No se dio cuenta cuando Issei entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo.

—¿Ya lo han hecho? —continuó Issei una vez dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó lo suficiente para atrapar el cuerpo de Hanamaki entre el escritorio y su propio cuerpo.

—¿De qué…?

—No dudo que ya te haya jodido en esta oficina —interrumpió, cegado por el enojo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, pero aléjate.

Hanamaki levantó ambas manos en un intento por empujar el cuerpo contrario. Intento que se vio frustrado cuando Matsukawa, en un simple movimiento, tomó ambas muñecas y las dejó sujetas contra el escritorio.

—Qué más da que me dejes joderte yo también —besó el cuello del otro, logrando un escalofrío y un suspiro medio reprimido.

—Sabía que eras un idiota —comentó Hanamaki intentando ignorar la corriente de placer que atravesó su cuerpo—, pero no pensé que a este punto.

Issei, molesto por el comentario, hizo chocar su pelvis con la de Takahiro, arrancando en ambos un jadeo de placer al chocar también sus entrepiernas, ya listas y dispuestas para todo.

—Tu cuerpo parece opinar de otra forma —continuó moliéndose contra el miembro del otro, abrumado por la sensación. Sus manos que antes retenían las muñecas de Hanamaki, ahora se dedicaban a acariciar sus manos e intentar colarse por las mangas de la camiseta. Sus labios se debatían entre marcar la piel de su cuello, mordisquear su oreja o ir de una vez a sus labios.

—Mi cuerpo también es medio idiota —jadeó ante una nueva embestida, anclando sus piernas a la cintura de Issei hasta no dejar casi ninguna separación entre ellos—, pero si pusieras realmente atención notarías que con quien anda jodiendo Oikawa no es conmigo —se interrumpió un momento cuando el ángulo de los movimientos cambiaron, ahora en vez de ser embestidas continuas, Matsukawa había optado por dejar los miembros juntos y balancearse de forma circular—. Joder, Issei —lloriqueó su nombre sin poder evitarlo—. Iwaizumi es quien se jode a Oikawa… muévete más rápido.

Es todo lo que necesito Matsukawa para poder hacer movimientos más brutales con sus caderas, para meter sus manos entre la ropa de Hanamaki, sacando la camisa de entre el pantalón y tocar toda esa piel que se antojaba tersa entre sus dedos. Fue también como si fuera lo que necesitara escuchar para al fin asaltar esa boca que tan loco lo volvía. Mordisquear esos labios hasta dejarlos más rojos y húmedos, chuparlos un poco hasta por fin colar su lengua y probar todo ese calor que Hanamaki le entregaba tan de buena gana.

Las manos de Hanamaki se perdieron en el cabello de Issei, sintiendo la textura suave del enmarañado cabello oscuro que antes había querido dañar. Sus caderas se movían al compás de las contrarias y su miembro se sentía tan húmedo y duro a pesar de las capas de ropa.

El orgasmo les sobrevino fuerte y duro, abrazándose con más fuerza, las piernas y manos de Takahiro uniéndolos hasta no dejar un milímetro de distancia, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria.

Cuando al fin pudieron dejar de besarse, largos minutos después de haber terminado, ambos se observaron con la respiración jadeante, los labios húmedos y rojos y la ropa incómodamente pegadas a su cuerpo.

—Vengo en auto —comentó Hanamaki, como quien no quiere la cosa—, y tengo lavadora en casa… por si quieres ir un rato.

Por supuesto que Matsukawa quería ir. Pero su mejor respuesta fue hundir nuevamente su lengua en la calidez de la boca de Maki, tomando su rostro por las mejillas, en un beso más tranquilo pero no menos apasionado.

Issei tampoco comentó que él también hacía ido en auto ni contestó a las provocaciones de Oikawa al día siguiente de porque traía la misma ropa. No cuando ahora que siempre que mirada hacia Takahiro, este le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues eso, cuando me despierte termino el número 15 y alá, byebye.


	15. El rey, la reina, la diva y el ogro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa: La guerra está muy lejos de terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, es cortito, lo sé. ¿Qué quieren que diga? No sé qué pensaba cuando puse una temática así.
> 
> Pero bueno, hemos llegado al final niños. ¡Dobby es un elfo libre! (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. A los que comentaron, a los que no, a los que dieron follow/fav -que el follow es una mierda, en serio ¿de qué sirve ponerlo en un one shot? no tiendo las ganas de NO dejar un puto review... pero me rendí con ustedes- a los kudos, bookmarks... en fin, a todos y todos en AY, FFnet y AO3.
> 
> Tardé más de la cuenta no sólo porque me fallaran con los drabbles a mi, aunque una se acostumbra a esas cosas, sino porque realmente a veces falta motivación. Digo, inspiración tengo para aventar pa' arriba, 'palante y pa' todos lados. Pero realmente, y aunque muchos lo consideren inútil, sino hay comentarios, sino hay entusiasmo por parte de alguien más, una no lo puede mantener. En serio, no mantento ni el interés en mi vida, así que ya sabrás. No reviews no es sólo mi falta de motivación, sino que se desvaneciera el propósito inicial.
> 
> Duele que te fallen tantas veces.
> 
> EN FIN, que esto se me alarga más que el drabble
> 
> ¡Gracias por todos niños! Nos veremos de nuevo. De mi nadie se pinches deshacen, hagan el puto favor.
> 
> (?)

Cuando era niño, a Oikawa siempre le habían dicho que él estaba destinado a ser un rey, a realizar grandes cosas, a estar en la cima de todo y todos porque tenía el talento y la capacidad. Creció escuchando todas esas cosas, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en lograr sus objetivos sin que nadie se atravesara en su camino.

Sin embargo, conforme fue creciendo y conociendo a más gente y sabiendo cómo funciona realmente el mundo, se sintió miserablemente estafado. Ni hablar cuando tuvo de frente a Kageyama Tobio. Pensaba, seriamente, que Tobio era quien estaba destinado a llevar por lo alto el título de rey. Con su talento innato, su capacidad de superar a quien fuera con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Esos enormes ojos fácilmente impresionables y su rostro de no haber roto un plato en su puta vida le daban ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara.

Se sintió mucho peor cuando, creyendo que Tobio nunca llegaría a nada por su terrible personalidad, apareció Hinata Shouyo. Hinata y su enorme boca incapaz de sentir rencor por nadie. Hinata y su enorme boca capaz de traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Diciendo que el pasado no importaba y que tener un sobrenombre como "rey de la cancha" era genial sin importar el motivo. Hinata que era capaz de hacer que todos le miraran y trabajaran por y para él. Por mucho que a veces pareciera un bufón, Oikawa pensaba en Hinata como la reina del tablero, la que es capaz de hacerlo todo y defenderlos a todos porque tiene el poder. Quien era capaz de tener al rey, Kageyama en este caso, a su voluntad. Le enervaba pensarlo y no se molestaba ni un poco en ocultar su apatía.

Él, por otro lado, no tenía una reina. Era más bien un rey solitario destinado a comandar un ejército y ganar muchas batallas. No así la guerra.

Pero llegados a este punto, no le molestaba. Porque si bien no tenía a una reina, tenía a un ogro gruñón que le daba de golpes cada tanto. No tenía ese sol que acaparara la mirada, pero tenía al dragón del cuento a sus pies, regresándole a la realidad con sus golpes y sus palabras.

Oikawa podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en Kageyama. Sin Iwaizumi a su lado, habría hecho un montón de tonterías. Tendría un carácter mucho peor del que ya lo tiene. Sería más tiránico, frustrado por no ser el mejor, por no tener el talento. Se veía solo y abandonado porque nunca sería capaz de comprender que no tiene que resignarse a una lucha en solitario, sino que siempre habrá alguien ahí para ayudarle a levantarse, para darle ánimos y poder seguir luchando, sin nunca rendirse fuera cual fuese el resultado.

Pero Iwaizumi se lo dijo ¿no? En la cancha hay seis personas, no es una lucha que vaya a ganar solo. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Entrenó y mejoró. Se tragó la frustración y le hizo ver al mundo que no es un genio, pero aun así puede llegar a ser el mejor y puede hacer que todos los que estén de su lado sean los mejores, que saquen lo mejor de sí y trabajen como nunca creyendo ser capaz de hacerlo.

Se alegraba de tener a Iwaizumi siempre gritoneándole al oído y aunque le molestaba, también se alegraba un poco que Tobio encontrara de alguna forma su camino.

Dejó de lado el título de rey que tanto le habían repetido de niño. Iwaizumi decía que era más una diva gruñona, la bruja mala del cuento. Nunca tenía palabras amables para sus enemigos, les deseaba generalmente lo peor sin tentarse el corazón. Le llamaba desalmado, basura, cretino.

Y aun así, seguía a su lado. Porque si hay algo que Iwaizumi entiende, es que Oikawa es así con sus enemigos. Desea verlos destruidos para que, al final, sean ellos - _tooooodos_ ellos, porque son un equipo, juntos, siempre- los que se coronen como reyes. No son un rey y una reina. Son ejercito unido. Un ogro mandón, una diva frustrada, un puñado de caballeros con sus propios demonios, pero leales a la causa. Un engranaje que aprendió a moverse a la perfección, aunque a veces haya algún rebelde por ahí suelto.

La frustración no se va, por supuesto, pero Oikawa se aferra a su orgullo, se aferra a Iwaizumi quien, aunque no lo dice, siempre se mantendrá a su lado. Y sigue adelante porque, en realidad, la guerra está muy lejos de terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo dije que era cortito, no me maten xD *huye*


End file.
